It's Just Business Book Two
by Kit Koko
Summary: *OC* Join Chikako Ootori-Akiyoshi and her new husband, Kyoya on this wild ride of adulthood, where they'll struggle to run a business, keep the company's most endangered species alive Chikako, that is , and, the scariest challenge of all, live the young and married life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She expected to feel colder. The air near her face was chilly, but her body was wrapped up with blankets in a snug, familiar way. She wiggled her toes, finding her nerves awakening, slowly electrifying her sin. Her eyes subtly adjusted to the darkness, and she saw a shadow in the farthest corner from her, like it was scared to approach her. It was a man; she could tell by his tall and broad silhouette crouched on his ankles, knuckles on the hardwood floor, balancing himself. The rumble of a nearby train shook the bed she was in and as the vehicle lights reflected across the walls in passing, it was too painfully clear where she was.

Chikako Ootori-Akiyoshi, newly wedded wife and business partner to Kyoya Ootori-Akiyoshi, was back in the bedroom of the teenage love of her life, Jake Lawrence. She moved her eyes back to the silhouette. His hair, his composure, even his barely audible sigh was all so classic Jake that she wanted to cry. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth to speak, but a soft, strained squeak was all that emerged from her scratchy, dry throat.

The silhouette jerked awake and those bright green eyes shone through the darkness, the same eyes that made her homesick for something he could no longer provide. He shifted his weight as he stood, like he wanted to approach her but something was pulling him back. He seemed to cling to the wall and the first thing Chikako heard was English. Having not spoken it in a while, the memories came back too suddenly, deluging her with the past.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."

* * *

Mr. Ootori cracked his knuckles loudly, breaking the silence in the room. "Now onto more pressing matters; Chikako is a flight risk. We've known this from the start, but the extent was unclear until last night."

Finally, after hours of business planning and wedding clean-up conversations, each one leading nowhere important, Kyoya looked up and spoke in response to his father's reference of his new wife. "You're implying Chikako ran away?" It was not meant to be a question, despite its implication.

"Of course she ran away, Kyoya," Mr. Ootori exclaimed, laughing humorlessly as if it was so obvious. "What could have happened to a young, unhappy bride who-?"

"Who said she was unhappy?" Kyoya interjected.

Mrs. Akiyoshi sighed. "She never wanted to marry you, Kyoya. I'm terribly sorry, but that's the truth. She resented the marriage from day one. Wasn't it obvious? I mean, how did she respond to your, er, wedding ni-?"

Kyoya interrupted her with a swift, "Nothing happened."

Mr. Ootori rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Maybe that's why she ran off."

Kyoya shot his father a bold glare that was not well received .While the two silently battled it out, Mrs. Akiyoshi rung her hands together, nervously. "Could we refocus on finding my daughter? She has a modeling job after her 'honeymoon,' which is cancelled, I presume?"

Mr. Akiyoshi laughed, harshly. "I paid for a cruise for _two_ and my daughter better be on that boat with her husband by next week." He held his wife's hand, the only display of affection he ever allowed. "We'll find her and bring her back." Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Akiyoshi glanced at Kyoya and the young man knew that it was up to him to find Chikako.

Kyoya stood up. "She couldn't have run away because all of her things are still in her room."

"Perhaps she was in a hurry," Mrs. Ootori suggested.

"She forgot her phone and pictures. Those would have been her first choices," Kyoya explained, calmly, remembering the day he helped her pack for their honeymoon. She had unabashedly thrown clothes, lingerie, and shoes past him into her never-ending array of suitcases. She had pointed out to him how she never traveled without her phone or photographs on her mirror. "I believe she was taken by the same American terrorists that intervened last time." He turned to his father and father-in-law. "Do either of you have a problem with anyone in America? The Stanford University area, perhaps?"

"Stanford?" Mr. Ootori echoed, suspiciously. "Why so specific?"

"Chikako told me that's where the drug they used on her came from. She heard them talking about the experimental drug during her rare moment of wake."

Mrs. Akiyoshi gasped. "_Experimental?!_"

Mr. Ootori pressed his lips together as Kyoya silently considered how little the Akiyoshi's knew about their daughter's last kidnapping. "Our company once tried to go global in the Western hemisphere, so we started in California, but the budgets for the operation backfired so we had to pull out."

Kyoya knew where this was going. "How many jobs were lost?"

Mr. Ootori held his chin to hide his shame. "Almost three hundred."

Mr. Akiyoshi gave a low whistle. "That's a large chunk of angry, unemployed people on your hands, Yoshio. I can easily see one of those men orchestrating a kidnapping of this caliber, can't you?"

Mr. Ootori clasped his hands together, controlled. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

Kyoya shook his head before his father-in-law could answer. "It isn't about who's at fault; it's about who's going to fix this. First off, if there wasn't a scream or struggle, Chikako must have known her kidnapper. At least, that's my take on the situation. Was there anyone in America she befriended?"

Mr. Akiyoshi shook her head. "We never went to America. Regardless, she wasn't all that skilled at English, either."

Kyoya knew that that was a lie and he realized how large a mystery Chikako really was to her parents. From their tutoring sessions, Chikako was a better English speaker than Kyoya, accent, slang, and all. She also was genuinely attached to pictures, so she couldn't have left them behind willingly. Kyoya wished he knew more about her past, because it would help him find her now. Her parents were going to be of absolutely no help, though.

Mr. Ootori pulled Mrs. Akiyoshi aside while Kyoya and his father-in-law discussed Chikako's situation. Mrs. Akiyoshi unintentionally shied away from the man as he spoke to her in hushed tones. She reminded him so much of Chikako, except she was smart enough to know when and when not to speak. There was still just as much fire as Chikako in her eyes, however. "What about this boy, Jacob Lawrence?" Mr. Ootori whispered.

Mrs. Akiyoshi's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"This boy has been avidly trying to contact your daughter for two years. You would think someone, after a while, would take the hint and move on. I believe he's obsessive compulsive toward Chikako and he could be capable of doing something like this."

Mrs. Akiyoshi shook her head. "Sure, I never approved of him, but I don't think he could…I mean, he loved Chikako. Why would he…?"

"How would we go about getting in touch with this boy?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"Chikako's cell-phone, I presume. He should be in there as a contact."

"Then I'll get him on the phone," Mr. Ootori ordered. "We'll track him from there. We'll get our daughter back."

Mrs. Akiyoshi huffed, indignantly. "We'll get Chikako back all right, but no marriage between children will ever make her _your_ daughter as well, understood?"

She spun on her heel and marched back to her husband, leaving Mr. Ootori to acknowledge how alike Mrs. Akiyoshi really was to her rebellious, outspoken daughter. A small, crinkled smirk yanked the edge of his mouth briefly before he returned to the conversation at hand.

* * *

Something hit her and Chikako found her strength to sit up again. Her head pounded, stomach churned, nerves tingled, and spots shot across her eyes, but her anger forced her to grip through it. Scrambling for the right language, she finally stuttered in English, "Y-You drugged me!"

Jake's face fell in the moonlight. "Yes, I…I did."

There was a long pause in which Chikako tossed the covers off of her. She was in a new pair of pajamas, a pair she specifically remembered leaving at Jake's before. She was so angry that the chilly air did nothing to her red hot complexion. "D-Do you know what t-that drug does to me?" she spat through gnashed teeth. "I shut down, I can't sleep, can't breathe, can't think! I was just getting better…" she trailed off, remembering all her nightmares, her tutoring sessions she braved through, snapping at Kyoya and him just taking it like—

_Kyoya_.

She immediately looked down at her left hand to see that blinding gold wedding ring. Rubbing the metal on her ring finger, she whispered, "I'm married."

Jake's brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, as if betrayed. "I know."

Chikako tried to remember Kyoya's face, Haruhi's smile, the twins' laughter… She shook her head in a daze, telling herself over and over that she would be back there with all of them soon. "Why am I here?" she whispered. "Is it for you? For us? Did you miss me?" she narrowed her eyes. "Or is this for someone else entirely?"

Jake was quiet, biting his lip in worried thought. His face was pale, his eyes were glistening whenever the headlights of a car outside flashed at his green irises, and Chikako had to bite her own lip to keep herself from yearning for everything he was. _Not again_, she told herself. She swallowed hard and her crackled voice rasped, "I'm such an idiot, you're such a traitor, and I just want to go home."

"You used to think of _here_ as home," Jake murmured.

Chikako felt the comment pierce her throbbing heart. "Jake…"

"Chi-Chi, listen, I…" he sighed. "I just wanted to see you again. I never meant to hurt you and I won't let them touch you, either. I still love you, Chi, you've got to believe me."

Her head's inner storm was too much to bear, the drug's effects rattling her brain in her skull, but still she couldn't stop herself. "You drugged me, Jake! Kidnapped me on my wedding night!"

He gripped his hair and started to pace the room. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"When are they coming?"

Jake knew who she was referring to and he shook his head. "They won't stay for long. You're…" he wrinkled his nose. "Their 'insurance.' I'm supposed to keep you hidden and safe."

"So, you're my jailor," Chikako remarked, dryly.

He shrugged. "I guess so, yeah." Cracking that old familiar smirk, he added, "At least I'm not some fat old man jingling his keys drunkenly and only feeding you scraps, right?"

Despite her fear, anger, and pain, Chikako found herself giggling. "No, you are certainly not that." There was a pause. "So, I'm really back in England, in your flat, your bed…" She was more so speaking to herself, remembering the love and vast warmth this room once emitted. She hugged the blanket to herself and turned to look Jake in the eye.

He took a deep breath. "You've changed, Chi-Chi. You're very calm, sober, and … oh I don't know, I feel like you're planning something quite clever. I can't tell what you're thinking anymore and that…that scares me a bit."

She smiled, thinly. "Sounds like my fiancé. Well…I mean… my _husband_?" It was odd to refer to him with such an intimate title. It seemed to almost fit—_almost_.

Jake looked down at his feet. "You love _him_ now instead of me, I guess?"

She looked away.

"Do you love him?"

Chikako chuckled. "I barely even _like_ him, Jake."

He didn't smile back. "Do you love him?" he repeated, slowly.

She pressed her lips together, the smile fading as every essence of Kyoya flooded her mind, her every thought and feeling encasing her in a sea of complacency, cleverness, and tangy warmth. She remembered every smug smirk, hospitable word spoken to a client, their many countless arguments about the social structure of the Middle East or the presidential election in America. They could ramble and debate about any topic for hours on end, and he aggravated her sometimes like no other, but still…

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Jake considered this answer and the two sat in anxious silence. Finally, he nodded and started toward the door. "Then that's that, I guess."

Chikako clutched the covers to her chest, eyes wide. "Jake, wait!"

He paused, hand on the doorknob, frozen in place. "Why? I've waited all this time and look where that got me." When Chikako was silent, he glanced back over his shoulder, finishing his thought, "An ex-girlfriend stolen away from me that I worked so hard to find and win back who _might_ be in love with someone else. Bloody peachy, isn't it? Like a fuckin' fairytale!"

Before she could say anything in her own defense, he was gone, door slamming behind him, the lock echoing across the room. She was petrified, like she had been slapped hard in the face. In a way, she had been. Times like this, Chikako would have wished for Jake. Now, she didn't know who or what she wanted, but it wasn't this.

She curled back into her blankets, squeezing her eyes shut and slowly inhaling the confusingly lovely scent of Jake. The throbbing in her head never steadied and she heard herself softly moan in pain, the sound bouncing off the four walls around her. She yearned for a peppermint and perhaps some instant coffee the Club made. But she would have to do without. To think she had spent the entire year wishing to be back with Jake, back in London, in that room, in that bed again, smelling that aroma…

But not like this. _Never like this…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! As always, reviews are highly appreciated, so let me know what you loved, hated, or where impartial to in this chapter; also, let me know what you're looking forward to and what you expect in this sequel! Hope your school years are going well!**_  
_

**~ Kit Koko  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mr. Ootori handed the file to his son, the sun flickering off the lens of his glasses, making his eyes appear soulless. Kyoya knew it was just a trick of the light; a soulless father was nonsense. "We'll first take hold of the organization that published Mitzu's How-To's and after we finish with that phone conference we'll meet with…"

Kyoya tried to pay attention, which didn't seem like much of an outward struggle from his upright position and folded hands on the table, but his eyes kept roaming over to the telephone, eagerly awaiting a call from the Ootori Private Police Force reporting if they had found Chikako. _It will be one less worry,_ he thought, but it felt like it would be more than that. He didn't quite understand why he cared on such an emotional level about her, but he would reassure himself with a simple, _She's my wife. I _should_ care. It's nothing more complex than that._ That tended to ease his mind for the time being.

"Kyoya," Mr. Ootori said, snapping his son to attention. "How would you feel if you and I took control of this company's upbringing until Chikako returns?"

The chance to work with his father was almost too tempting to give up, but Kyoya felt he would be betraying not just Chikako, but the entire Akiyoshi Clan if two Ootori's ruled the joint corporation. Yet, his father trusted him enough to run an organization side by side, rather than under him. Kyoya pressed his lips together in a firm line, concentrating on his words, organizing his thoughts, and trying to keep a steady gaze with his father's cold, dark eyes. "What about Chikako's role?"

"We'll fill her in and I'll graciously hand my half over to her when she returns, but this company needs to stay afloat in the time being, especially if your new wife keeps making such…interesting friends."

"I doubt these kidnappings are her fault," Kyoya assured his father. "There's something more cynical at hand and Chikako regrettably happens to be in the middle of it. That's unfortunate, but we shouldn't punish her for that."

His father's eyes looked away, a barely noticeable smirk forming in the corner of his mouth making his eyes glint a bit, but soon it disappeared, and Mr. Ootori looked at his son again. He was silent, which was never a good sign. Slowly he stood, his fingers tightly balancing on the long table he and his son sat at. "Kyoya," he stated, steadily. "You must think of your future and the future of this company. You must remember that after the nursing year, the Ootori-Akiyoshi Corporation will be independent. You cannot go into the light if you do not start walking now. Chikako will join you later, but you are the man and the head of the company. She is the little voice, but you are the gavel, ringing true the final decision. Do you understand?"

Chikako was hardly a _little _voice, but Kyoya did understand what Mr. Ootori was trying to convey. He wasn't quite set on his father's ideas, but still there was this longing to be that son that was both respectful and respected. With his jaw set and teeth gritted tight, he nodded, gradually. His father raised his chin in approval and took his seat again. "Good. I knew you would see reason. This is best, economically, politically, internally…"

Kyoya smiled, smoothly. "Yes, father, you're quite right. We'll have to get the company going as soon as possible, but Chikako must be our first priority."

Mr. Ootori nodded, vigorously. "Yes, yes, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Just in case he hadn't quite convinced his son, he put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder and smiled, thinly. "She'll be back in your mitts before you know it. Now, about that meeting…"

* * *

Chikako glared at her wrists. She was fastened to the leg of the bed by a pair of rusty handcuffs. Her glower moved to Randal, the same man who she and Jake had been friends with and who had kidnapped her a year before. He was the only thing in the room keeping Jake's lips so tightly shut.

Randall smirked, leaning against Jake's chest of drawers. "Kinky, huh?" he sneered, nodding toward her restraints.

Jake took a deep, steadying breath, his eyes darting toward his friend, irritated. "Randy-"

"Shut it, Lawrence," Randall snapped, a smile on his poisonous face, his eyes still devouring the state of Chikako trapped on the floor. "I'm having a moment."

Chikako scoffed in disgust. "What happened to you?" she wondered, aloud. "You were nicer before."

Randall bobbed his head toward Jake. "So was he. A lot can change in a couple years, huh, sweetheart?" His eyes trailed down and lingered on her wedding ring. "You of all people would seem to know that," he added, accusatorily.

She gawked at his comment, but remained silent. She finally wretched her eyes away from his venomous gaze, concentrating on the wood floor beneath her, knowing that he wasn't exactly wrong. Chikako felt her wrists throb within the cuffs and winced as the metal dug into her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake's face contort into a pained expression at her misery. She quickly looked away again. "So, why am I cuffed, Jake?"

Randall chuckled and opened his mouth, but Chikako jerked her cold eyes his way, narrowed and dangerous. "Not you," she snapped. She turned. "_Jake_. Why did you let him cuff me?"

Jake was silent, but Chikako was patient. Thankfully, Randall was too, but seemed too amused by the whole situation, his sick little smirk churning the bile in Chikako's throat. "Go on, Jakey boy. Tell her," Randall finally baited.

Jake tossed his friend a glare. "We were told to. You're not supposed to be roaming freely around my apartment like you used to, so…"

"So, you chained me to a bed?" Chikako asked, incredulously.

Randall laughed. "I wanted to just put you in the cupboard, but apparently Lawrence is kinkier than I gave him credit!" he playfully punched his friend in the shoulder.

Jake took a rasping, harsh breath in. "Shut up, Randy."

Chikako wiggled around and felt how light the bed seemed for something she was cuffed to. "So, what now?" she spat, already forming a plan of escape. "What's your master plan, big shot?"

"We don't have one—_they _do," Randall answered, simply. "They tell us what to do and we do it."

Chikako scoffed. "Just like that?"

Randall grinned and rubbed his fingers together mischievously, the sound of cash registers' chimes echoing in Chikako's mind. "Just like that." They were getting paid and by the width of his smile, Chikako guessed the amount included more digits than her phone number.

Her eyes trailed over to Jake, who was looking away from her, as if there was a circus reflected in the palm of his hand. When he looked up, there she was, staring him down like a scolding parent. He surprised her by holding her gaze, unlike the past when he would look away sheepishly. He held onto the tense atmosphere strong for a minute or two. She didn't see their old spark, though. She saw his hurt clouded with guilt and it was all she could take not to turn away. But she held fast; she had a reputation and prideful nature to uphold.

Randall clapped his hands together, making Chikako jump and break the stare-down. Jake, unfazed by the sudden noise, gently turned toward his friend. Randall was rubbing his palms together, itching to ditch. "Well, I'll leave you two love doves alone. Well, really love hawk and sparrow," he corrected himself with a secret smirk. "Spoiler alert: the hawk may not be you, Jake. Watch it."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Where are you going, mate?"

Randall grabbed a pair of car keys. "Well, someone's gotta watch the tramp. Some_one_, not some_two_. Adios, mate, I vote you the unlucky jailor."

Jake and Chikako stared, wide-eyed and drop-jawed. Suddenly, they spoke at once, Jake yelling, "Don't just leave ya traitor!" and Chikako retorting indignantly, "I'm not a tramp!" Randall laughed, loudly, before slamming the front door behind him.

There was a long silence where Jake stood staring at the exit, and then back to Chikako. She memorized the creases in his shirt, the ripples in his back, and the slight curves of the soft muscles along his arms. She noticed his fingers curling into fists by his side. She broke the quiet by yanking against her restraints, half-heartedly, reminding Jake that she was still there.

He sighed, loudly, but didn't turn. His hands flexed over and over, signifying his thought process. "What do you want?"

"For you to uncuff me and let me fly back to Japan unharmed?"

Jake bit his lip. "Ha ha."

There was a pause. Chikako swallowed her anxiety. "Ja-?"

He shook his head, roughly and started toward the door. "I can't do this."

She struggled more with her cuffs, trying to implement her plan early "Jake. Jake? Jake, where-?" Groaning, she lifted the bed behind her and wretched forward to break free. She scrambled against the wood floor, the foot of the bed resting on the medal. She gave it a quick yank and was almost freed when Jake spun around and lunged for her hands. She screamed, but not out of fear. She knew he would never hurt her in a million years; he could, however, piss her off to no end by keeping her chained to the bed. Angry and betrayed, she spat at his face, so he tightened his grip on her, making her wince.

Jake glared. "Randall was right. I should have locked you in the cupboard. You'll make too much noise out here. I've got neighbors to worry about, you know." He lowered his voice, suddenly. "I was going to _let_ you escape. That bed is laughably light and the cuffs take almost no time to break, but…" He shook his head and it hit her: Jake wanted Chikako to pay. He wasn't the Jake she once knew and she wondered, briefly if she ever knew him at all. They had "fallen in love" after only a few months and had dated for over a year which was only serious for her because she was a teenage girl. Was it just play-time for a college student like him?

He untangled her body from the twisted mess she had contorted herself into trying to get free. The cuffs held her back from hitting him right in the face. He lifted her up bridal style, but it was too rough and too careless to ever be thought of as romantic. He was gentler with setting her down inside the closet, but it was still a swift, harsh motion. She hit the floor with a loud, hard thud, and before she could blink, he slammed the door in her face, locking it with a soft click.

Even though she was cuffed and tied, she lashed out as fervently as she could, ramming herself into the door again and again, each hit bringing on a new round of tears. "I'm sorry, Jake! I-I'm so sorry! I don't care how much they've paid you, I-I'll double it! T-T-Triple, even; just please! I know I deserve this, but-!"

There was a loud slam and she knew it was the front door. Jake had left her there, alone in the dark, the light from under the door gone from existence. Right then she knew that her only hope was the possibility of a neighbor hearing her. So, she opened her mouth and screamed, screeched, yelled, and wailed, banging herself against the door, hysterical. She continued this over the course of the hour, never growing tired, for every time she thought of her old Jake, the loving, passionate, protective Jake, and compared him to this new betrayed monstrous man, she missed Kyoya all the more.

When she realized no one was coming for her, she sank against the door, still rasping how sorry she was. For what she had done to Jake, for how she had acted toward Kyoya, for leaving, for lying, for trying to love someone else… How so terribly sorry she was, indeed.

* * *

"So, you're asking for our help?" the twins asked. Kaoru ruffled his brother's new hair, playfully. Hikaru had dyed it a dark ash color earlier that week and his brother had been slowly but surely getting used to the change. Hikaru stuck out his tongue, their old harmony faltering a bit, but in a crackly, melodious way. Harhi chuckled, but not as wholeheartedly as she generally did. Thinks were starting to flicker out in the club as the year came to a close.

Kyoya folded his hands in his lap. "I'm asking for your family's help. Honey-sempai, the Haninozuka's have been a presiding police force for Japan, especially with the help of the Morinozuka investigatory prowess, so you could organize a group to aid my own police force. Tamaki and the twins could help with the public relations and expenses. Haruhi knows more about Chikako than I do. I think we have a better chance of finding her than the private police force does, I'm pained to say." Kyoya took a deep breath. "Now, I know that we all just went on break for Golden Week, but-"

Suddenly, Tamaki, who had been sitting close to Haruhi during this orientation, sprung up with his fist in the air. "Of course we'll help! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

The twins popped up in vigorous salutes. "Yes, boss!"

"Call the Japanese Embassy, the part that deals with your mother's business affairs overseas. We're going to need business class passports!"

"Yes, milord!"

Tamaki turned around. "Honey-sempai, get your fighters ready to go in! Mori-sempai, roll up your sleeves and help Kyoya's officers track down Chi-chan!"

Honey grinned. "Yes sir, Mr. King, sir!"

Mori simply nodded in approval.

Tamaki's authoritative finger landed on Haruhi. She blinked, confused. "Me? What do you expect me-?"

Tamaki's voice softened a bit, but was still firm. "I need you to go with Kyoya to help him track Chikako. You know more about her than we do, like he said, so-"

"But she was kidnapped," Haruhi countered. "If she had run away or something, then sure, maybe I had a chance to help, but how will we find her in such an unpredictable circumstance?"

"That's the thing, though," Tamaki answered with an ironic smile. "Chikako _is_ an unpredictable circumstance, and nothing beats her spontaneity."

"You think Chikako could control her own kidnapping?" Haruhi asked, incredulously.

Kyoya then spoke up. "I think Chikako knew her kidnappers. She said they were Americans and she seemed to recognize them last time. I'm not sure how, but-"

Haruhi shook her head. "She didn't know any Americans; at least I don't think she did." She paused. "Well, maybe she did know one, a friend of a friend kind of thing, but he lived in London, not America."

Tamaki looked hopeful, but Kyoya sighed. "We'll need more than that."

Haruhi shrugged. "Why don't we go there and check it out, anyways? You rich people must have millions to spend on plane tickets. I know his name."

Tamaki furrowed his brow. "_His_?"

"Who?" Kyoya asked with exaggerated patience.

"R-Randall Martin," Haruhi stuttered. "At least, I think that's his name. She told me he was a friend of hers, but not closely, so-"

"It's enough to go on," Tamaki pointed out, quickly. "Right, Kyoya?"

His best friend nodded. "Haruhi, can you and Tamaki stay here in the meantime to hold the club together? I'll take a few officers, buy a plane ticket, and if there _is_ a lead, then-"

"Wait," Haruhi interrupted. "You're using _that_ as a lead? Taking off to London with a bunch of policemen because of something so vague? Something vague _I_ said?"

Kyoya sighed and his glasses slipped down his nose. As he adjusted them, Haruhi thought she saw dark circles around his onyx colored eyes. His gaze, for the first time, seemed to plead with her. "It's all we have."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! Senior year isn't the relaxing joke I've been told it is. :P "Senioritis" exists, but it's deadlier than you can imagine when the work is piling up. I _love_ writing this book, though. Writing in general is what gets me through the day. **

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? What did you love, hate, think I should change, etc? I want to know it all! Favorite characters, are your opinions changing about the story from when you read the first book to how you think this second one is panning out? Let me know! Love you guys and have a great Columbus Day Weekend!  
**

**~Kit Koko  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sudden blare of the television (or radio, she couldn't tell) jolted Chikako awake. It was still pitch black inside the closet and she squirmed around until her ear was against the wooden door, searching for the echo of possible footsteps. But it was silent on the other end, except for the announcer telling her about the recent foreign stock exchanges in the United Kingdom. She rapped the door with the back of her hand in a meek attempt to signal Jake that she was awake, but no one answered. The news continued to drone on in the other room and she could vaguely remember Jake's old alarm-clock-radio going off every morning at five for class. She sighed, knowing that she was truly alone.

_I have to get out_, she thought to herself. This understated meditation was followed by a roll of her eyes. She had been thinking this for a week. She shimmied around the closet and anchored her hands on the doorknob. She tried to lift herself into a standing position, but before she knew what was happening, the knob began to turn. Then the door was open and she was tumbling backwards onto the hard kitchen floor, letting out a small squeak of surprise.

She gasped and looked around. She opened her mouth to call out, but decided against it. On the floor, the wave of air from the door had knocked a stray piece of paper from the counter to the floor. There were three letters scribbled on it in Jake's chicken scratch. Chikako scooted her tied up self over a few inches to read his message. Her eyes widened and she nearly choked on her shock.

_Run_.

* * *

**~TWO WEEKS AGO~**

Jake stared at the check for a few moments before finally looked up the two men looming over him. His life since Chikako left hadn't been the travesty these men had made it out to be. He had desperately tried to contact the first few months following her disappearance, sure, but after the summer, his spirited search had dwindled and normal life had fallen upon him once more.

Until now.

"It's for the best, man," Randy assured him, slapping his friend on the shoulder. Jake bit his lip, thinking over the proposition at hand.

His life was still forever altered because of her. Jake couldn't look at other girls the same since Chikako left. None of them was her, not even close. In the beginning, he had been focusing on his studies, struggling to keep his scholarship for fear the university would take it away at the drop of a hat. His grades weren't below average by any means, and his social status, criminally, was golden. The Board was simply fickle, ambivalent, and short-tempered. So, the moment that Jake's rumored stalking of Chikako Akiyoshi (whom he assumed quite quickly was his Chi-Chi) got out, his scholarship was revoked.

Jake had slammed the letter in front of Randall when it had come. "This is bullshit, right?"

His friend finished chugging his beer while Jake ranted, throwing swears around like football spirals. "I mean, sure I tried calling her, but I-I loved her, mate, y'know? She and I were going to get married and then she leaves and—WHAT 'M I 'SPOSED TO DO, HUH?"

Randall sighed and let the glass bottle smack the table. "Jake, dude, calm down."

Jake scoffed at the suggestion. "C-Calm-? Randy, you're insane! I just lost the scholarship of my dreams a year after I lost the girl of my dreams, and my life is falling out of the damn sky, and you tell me to calm down? I think I've earned the right to complain a little, don't 'cha think, mate?"

"You are so right, man, and I feel your pain, but aren't you mad at _Chikako_? You know, for never telling you the truth? For making it look like you're some kind of maniac?"

"You think she…?" Jake paused, his hands gripping the kitchen counter. His knuckles flexed over the stone and he shook his head. "What truth didn't she tell me?"

"Y'know, her name, status, who she _reall_y was?" Randall baited, his eyebrow cocked in the same way it would whenever he flirted with a girl. More specifically, whenever he was about to screw a girl over, emotionally.

Jake narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. "I know her name."

Randall leaned forward. "Man, you gotta listen to me. Her name is Chikako Akiyoshi. She's the heir to some enormous monopoly in the making but never mentioned that to you, 'cause you were her little British play-thing that she got bored with-"

"Shut up," Jake snapped.

Randall shook his head. "Doesn't it burn you, man? Aren't you pissed beyond belief? Come on, you gotta be!"

Jake clenched his jaw. "Where are you going with this?"

Suddenly, his friend had sprung up from his chair, almost knocking over his empty beer bottle, and rounded the corner of the small kitchen island, a mischievous grin on his face. "I know a way you can get enough money for school and get Chicky back, or at least, get back at her by killing two birds with one stone."

Jake furrowed his brow. "Just spit it out, already, mate!"

Randall's grin was glowing a dark, Cheshire brilliance that made Jake inwardly grimace. "We rescue your princess."

Now, Jake was in front of the two men with a contract and a heavy heart. Slowly, hesitantly, and then too fast to stop, his hand was swirling across the page, pen in hand. As if he had blacked out for a moment, he scrutinized the damage and saw his signature on the dotted line. Over him, the men were grinning. "Thank you," was all they said before leaving with his sealed soul in hand.

* * *

Jake had no clue how he had agreed to this, but the money was too good a deal. He could pay for undergrad, med school, his next flat down payment, and still have some left over. Randall had lied about one thing, and Jake knew it, regardless: he was never getting Chi-Chi back. He wasn't the same Prince Charming Superhero he had been last summer. Crazy what one year could do to a person; he was terrified what it had done to Chikako.

When he met with the Ford Organization of Real Solutions, nicknamed Force for its acronym and, Jake found out later, for its renowned dirty work, he was offered more money than he could fathom or even count out. They were hired by the Stanford University in America to test a new drug and by the city of San Diego to further investigate a swift increase of unemployment due to some Japanese company's sudden shut-down. They then hired Jake and Randall for "personal relations." Grimacing, Jake knew what he had to do and resentfully accepted this deplorable job. He would get to see Chikako again, but it wasn't going to be like lunch at a café. Something told him that she wouldn't be too happy to see Jake again.

The plans were made and the hotel was covered by security guards secretly employed by Force. Jake wasn't sure why they were at that hotel upon hearing the foreign name "Ootori" instead of the now familiar "Akiyoshi" reference. He didn't ask any questions until he heard them hyphenated together during a meeting.

He snapped to attention and fumbled over the name, "O-Ootori-Akiyoshi? What's that about?"

The director cleared his throat. "They've assimilated businesses recently through marriage. It's how they form an aristocratic bond and compromise. Nothing's more important than family in that culture."

Randall sighed, spinning a bottle cap on the table. "So, is that why she'll be in a hotel?" he asked, carefully peeking at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Jake's expression was blank and as stoic as he could muster. "Chikako is marrying some guy and you want me to kidnap her on her wedding night?" He blanched and took an anxious breath. "W-Won't that be a bit…awkward?"

A larger man in a dark suit whom Jake assumed was one of the director's lackeys laughed, heartily. "What's wrong, Lawrence? Afraid of a little mattress dancing?" He had a thick American drawl coating his eloquently coarse words.

The director didn't smile, never daring to break his professional façade. "Our inside sources tell us their relationship is not of that caliber quite yet. Psychological observations report that the girl will be too reluctant to consummate the marriage and the husband is-"

Jake scoffed, turning paler with every word after "consummate." "H-How do you now all this? Who are your sources?"

"Irrelevant. Point is, this is your job and we control your pay off, so what do you say?

Gulping down his anxieties, Jake looked over at Randall, almost pleadingly, but Randall looked away. It was Jake's decision, after all; Randall was just along for the ride (and the money). The director's hand shot across the table, and before Jake knew what he was doing, they had shaken on it and he was a criminal. An official, proper criminal.

* * *

It was all too easy and that made it hard. Jake had wished, desperately for a road block or miscommunication; something to stop him in his tracks. He had the dosage needed to take her down, the inside guards' approval, master keys, and a careful escape plan. The obstacles were laughable and Jake slowly realized that if this company, Force ever "lost," it would be because they wanted to. And that was enough to scare Jake into submission.

The window to her room was open and he could hear her talking with a man whom he assumed was Chikako's new husband. He didn't understand what they were saying, but their words were so softly and tenderly said, he could only pray they weren't romantic exchanges. When there was a soft click of the closing door, Jake knew it was only a matter of time. He would have to be quick, but he wondered how quick he could be when he was kidnapping his ex-girlfriend.

He waited over an hour for the world to succumb to sleep before climbing into the room through her open window. He crept around the framework, but the wood squeaked beneath his feet. He glimpsed over at the bed and was entranced by her sleeping composure. She was resting lightly, eyes barely fluttering with dreams and mouth slightly ajar. Her hair had been cut since he last saw her; but of course it had. He hadn't seen her for well over a year. _Things change,_ he had to remind himself.

He shook his head, violently in the darkness. What was he doing there? He still had plenty of time to escape this situation and never look back. He could still go back to London, reluctantly pay his way through grad school, find a new girl, and start all over. That doorway was still there and he knew it. One foot of his anxiety was already readying for the run.

But who would come after Chikako after him? Maybe the next wouldn't be as kind or gentle as someone who loved her. Force wasn't going to yield; they had been paid half up front and swore to get the job done and earn the rest. Jake knew that this was also an opportunity to protect Chi-Chi from getting more intensely hurt than needed. The next kidnapper could possibly drug her to the point of delirium or worse.

Biting his lip and pulling the rag out of his pocket, he made his way over to her bedside. Every fiber of his being screamed in protest as he pulled out the dark liquid Force had given him _"Pour exactly 500mL of this solution onto the cloth to subdue her. Do not dilute it or she will wake too fervidly instead of calm and somnolent,"_ he had been told. To Jake, that meant knocking her out too harshly. He had read up on the known side effects of this drug and five hundred milliliters could put a small child into a coma.

So, he used his own judgment to modify the measurement; 250mL of the drug, 250mL of water. Ringing out the rag's surplus back into the bottle, he crouched next to Chikako right as her eyes fluttered open. She stared up into his gaze, her dark chocolate eyes drowning him in the past. She probably would have screamed if it had been anyone else. More than anything, he wanted to bend down and kiss her, hold her, and assure her that everything would turn out fine. He wanted to lie next to her, yearned to touch her, but had to force those whims away when she opened her mouth. He then noticed he had been smiling softly.

Tired, scared, and flooded with guilt, he moved the cloth over her mouth and choked on his thoughts of _I love you_'s. "Shh, Chi-Chi," he murmured. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed back into the pillow. Quietly, he threw off the covers and scooped her up like he would a child. It was all too easy, but he didn't take any time to marvel in its simplicity. As carefully as stealing a china doll, Jake was out the window again and back to where Randall and two other men were waiting with a truck.

Randall grinned and Jake despised how much his "friend" was enjoying this. He glared and when one of the men reached out for Chikako, Jake snapped at them to stay away, jerking her toward his chest like a kid with his favorite toy. Randall's expression of glee dropped, obviously perturbed by Jake's consistently sober attitude. He turned back to the old man up front and barked, "Drive."

* * *

Jake had kept Chikako in his apartment for a week, remembering to feed her, talk to her, and comfort her as she slept with pillows and blankets. When he spoke through the door, it wasn't always guaranteed she would talk back. He told her about how he lost his scholarship and how he called her for a straight month, but soon gave up.

She only asked him one question during his tired spiel, "You didn't call me for a year straight?"

Jake was startled, stuttering. "N-No…? Why?" _Did you want me to?_

But she was silent, so Jake quieted himself as well. What else was there to say to her? _I'm sorry_? He rolled his eyes at the pitiful thought. He jumped to his feet as a timer chimed and he snatched up a syringe. He was required to take an ounce of blood every two days for the science group Force was being paid by. He figured they wanted to assess the drug's effects on their guinea pig. Last time, however, Chikako had been asleep. He wondered how she would react now.

He lingered by the door again and held his breath, putting his ear to the wood. He could hear her soft, forced breaths, like her chest was being crushed between two boards. Gritting his teeth together, he realized that he couldn't do it. He leaned over and grabbed a perfume bottle from the cabinet to the left. It was light blue, slightly transparent, and filled with a pungent liquid: a new airborne drug he had been given, along with other weapons and medicines to try. He was disgustedly impressed with how cautious Force was of Chikako. If she was such a threat, though, he wondered why they hadn't moved her from his apartment yet.

He approached the pantry again, holding the spray bottle against the slat under the door. "Chi-Chi?" He paused. "Who's coming for you?

Hesitantly, she answered, "Kyoya, I suppose. My husband."

"And…" Jake gulped. "And do you love him?"

"No," she answered, half-heartedly.

Jake bit down on the side of his tongue. "Do you love me?"

There was no answer.

He knew that that ship was sunk, though. He didn't even know why he had posed the useless question. He shifted his weight. "Do you think you could ever learn to love someone?"

Chikako swallowed. Her voice was cracking, now, and her façade was breaking. "I suppose."

Jake took a few deep breaths. "So, you're…you're going to learn to love this guy, this…Kyoya?"

After a long, painful silence, she whispered, "I'm…I'm going to try. I have to."

Jake nodded. "Good. What a well-behaved little rich girl." His voice was acidic now. "Think about your dear Kyoya, then."

"Jake…" He heard her touch the door lightly, as if reaching out for him. He was disgusted by her commiserative, pitying tone and her half-hearted plea.

He held his breath and pulled the trigger, the spray spritzing into the closet. He heard her gasp and then slump against the shelves. He counted to ten before opening the door. He positioned her in a more comfortable position like he did every night so she wouldn't wake up with a neck injury and even gave her a pillow. He then pulled up her sleeve, stuck the needle into a vein, and took as little blood from her as possible. Kissing her head, softly, he replaced her sleeve and closed the door.

He hesitated with the key, and his mind reeled into a snap decision to leave the handle be. He knew she would wake up in three hours and find the lock free. He scribbled down a word, a plea on a stray receipt and left it on the counter. On his way to the front, he froze on the threshold and stared back longingly at the pantry door where he had concealed the once love of his life, now bane of his future being. He opened his mouth, but thought better of it. He left the front door unlocked as well and then scurried away from the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I live on the East Coast, so because of the hurricane, school's been cancelled for today and tomorrow. Thus, more time to write and sleep! So, I give you lovely readers a new chapter because I physically cannot leave my house due to the ungodly amount of rain. I love the inspiration falling from the sky, though, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please! I love hearing all your opinions and expectations about upcoming chapters! I also love fangirling 3 Haha have a wonderful week and, for those being affected by the hurricane, please stay safe!  
**

**~Kit Koko  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chikako rolled herself over toward the cupboards, scrambling to find a knife. It was just after dawn, the cold, dark gray skies out the window starting to lighten, and the moonlight's remnants mixed with the early morning sunrise. She had to open her eyes wider to maneuver her way around Jake's kitchen, bound. She found the silverware drawer, yanked it open, and threw up her tied hands, feeling around for something to help her break free of the ropes wrapped around her wrists. Her fingers were pricked by something sharp so suddenly that she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. Something warm oozed down the side of her palm, but she ignored the ache as she lifted the blade out of the drawer. It was a fat, rigid steak knife and the harsh grooves along the side were still dripping from the residue of her blood. Turning the weapon inward, she raked it across her bonds, fervently, until she was free.

Finally able to move, Chikako dropped the weapon to the floor and sat back on her hands in shock. Why was it so easy? _Because Jake made sure…_ She shook her head, not wanting to think about him. She didn't want to relapse due to Stockholm syndrome. On the radio, she heard a familiar name in the Business Reports. "…and with the new Japanese assimilated company, Ootori-Akiyoshi, the co-head of the establishment, Kyoya Ootori is here in London at the Renaissance Hotel on 6th Avenue to meet with English advisors about…"

Chikako stopped listening. She had an address. Forcing herself to her feet, she stumbled over to the closet by the front and grabbed the first coat she saw. She knew how cold Britain was around this time of year. She yanked the door open and stared out at the dank, freezing road ahead of her. She hugged the doorframe, watching the sleet dart down onto the pavement before her. Hesitantly, she glimpsed over her shoulder into Jake's apartment one last time. Before she could help it, the words, "I'm sorry," slipped from her lips to no one in particular as she slammed the door behind her and fled down the back alley.

* * *

Kyoya rubbed his temples in rhythmic, slow circles, trying his best not fall asleep. This meeting was just a cover excuse to be in the city, but he had never been so impatient in his life. Three days in London and still no leads. These kidnappers, whoever they were, were smart. If it had been any other circumstance, he would have been impressed, but because it was Chikako, he was nothing if not perturbed. Secretly, he was scared, but not just of losing his wife, but of losing the business, the pursuit, his father's trust, his promise to the Club, and his dignity as a husband. And, as much as he hated to admit to it, he needed Chikako's balancing act. This company was impossible to run on his own; he needed her stiff upper lip and daunting wit to deal with their millions of irritated clients, their employees, and, most importantly, his father's monopolistic tendencies.

His phone buzzed once, and he jumped in his chair to answer it. Momentarily, he acknowledged that his anticipation would have been perceived as rude, and he peered around at the other board members. They were all looking intently at him, eyebrows furrowed in a slightly disapproving manner. He gestured to his mobile. "Forgive me, gentlemen, but I have to take this call. Please, continue the discussion. It sounds to me like you have issues you have to work out independently anyways."

The main client blanched and nodded, fervently, his lawyer glaring at him and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Kyoya forced a fake smile out of propriety and fled the room, answering the call with a flick of his index finger. "Tamaki. What is it?"

There was a nervous chuckle. "You sound a little too anxious there, Momma," Tamaki joked, half-heartedly.

Kyoya sighed, trying not to sound too exasperated. "What have you found? Is she here?"

There was a pause. "We don't know," Tamaki answered.

Kyoya pressed his lips together in irritation. "Then why are you calling?" he snapped.

"I wanted to ask _you _if you had…heard from…" Tamaki trailed off and sighed, loudly. "But your first question answers my own, I take it." There was another pause. "I'm sorry, Kyoya."

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, don't be," he answered, calmly. "I'm just cross and I'm channeling my anger in an unproductive way, so-"

"Aren't you in a meeting or something right now?"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "I _was_ until I was interrupted by an unnecessary phone call."

He heard a careless chuckle on the other end. "Sorry," Tamaki muttered, indifferently. "Haruhi asked me to check in with you. It's really bothering her that she can't be there to help look."

"Well, her bothered state of mind is none of my concern if it isn't affecting her work ethic in the club and in school. When Chikako gets back, Haruhi will have to be in charge of tutoring her if I'm not available because of business, and I can't have her useless annoyances toward me getting in the way of Kako's education."

"Kako…" he heard Tamaki chuckle at. "Well, that's a good way of thinking about the situation. 'When' Chikako will get back and all, I mean."

"It isn't _a_ way of thinking; it's _the_ way of thinking," Kyoya snapped, weary of this whole fiasco. He had been used to Tamaki's shenanigans, and he had even been able to handle the drama Haruhi had inadvertently brought to the club, but Chikako had always been a surprise. Spontaneous in everything she did, she was always a painful delight. She was a walking oxymoron and he hated missing such a paradox. "Thank you for calling, though. I do appreciate it and I promise to inform you, Haruhi, and the rest of the club if we find Chikako."

"_When_," Tamaki corrected, lightly. "Don't forget your firm way of thinking, Momma."

At that, Kyoya found himself cracking the smallest of smirks. "Goodbye Tamaki."

"Good luck, Kyoya."

* * *

Chikako regretted not eating since she had woken up. She should have taken something from Jake's house, an apple or some crackers, because she wasn't only hungry, but she was weak. She had started off down that first alley in a sprint, but London was big and confusing, and this hotel could be anywhere. She felt herself slowing down in the worst part of the city. The walls were darkened by soot and trash, the concrete was covered in all sorts of heinously derived colors, and it smelled of a mixture of feet and cat urine. She bit her lip and tried not to cry.

She didn't belong here; she was an Akiyoshi. She was elite, not a commoner. No, this was below commoner and even below beggar; this was where the street rats came to call. She could see roaches devouring weeks old sausages and stray ripped up clothing lying around, covered in dirt, oil, or even blood. She knew she had to be exaggerating this alley in her mind out of fear, but she couldn't help it. Even being tied up in Jake's apartment was better than this.

"Excuse me," she heard a shaky, coarse accent call out to her in English. She turned and saw an old woman peeking out of a back door.

Shivering in the cold, Chikako stuttered, "Yes?"

The old woman smiled, weakly. "You look lost, deary, and too pretty to be used to such a feeling. Do you need some help?"

Chikako shook her head, slowly. "No, I'm fine…" she trailed off, turning, but she stopped, doubling back on her slow decision. She spun back around before the old woman retreated back into her home again. "Actually," Chikako started, her voice raised. "Could you tell me where 6th Avenue is?"

The woman furrowed her brows. "Of course, deary, but why do you need to know where that exact street is?"

Chikako quickly adopted an innocent little girl act, tucking a strand of hair behind her unwashed ears. "You were right; I am lost and I'm not used to being alone. My family's at the Renaissance Hotel on 6th street," she started, knowing the woman wouldn't understand a seventeen year old claiming to have a husband. "I wanted to take a stroll, but…" she chuckled, nervously, her acting skills playing out the ploy beautifully. "I'm not very good at navigating cities. Everything looks the same and I'm not used to the time change, so it got darker quicker than I imagined it would."

The woman leaned against her door frame, a toothy grin expanding her wrinkled face. "Well, sounds like quite the sad story, miss. 6th street is that way," she added, directed to the left of the corridor. "But I doubt you'll get there in time."

Her tone had gone sour and her words slurred together in such a way that Chikako had trouble understanding her English. She did understand one thing, though, and that was that this "sweet" old woman was sour. She heard something rustle in the trash bins beside her, but she had taken off in a sprint before she wanted to question what was coming after her. Her silent inquiries were answered when two skinny men with scraggly beards jumped out in front of her. She screeched and ducked to avoid their drunken blows. She took a split second to glance back at the old woman and saw a brief image of another man, larger than the others, tossing her a wad of cash and pulling out a suspicious rubber bag.

Chikako bit her lip and darted in between the drunkards as fast as she could, but one of them snagged her arm and the other tried to loop her waist with the crook of his elbow. She bit down on one of the arms, not sure whose body it belonged too and not really caring, and when their grips loosened in surprise, she took her chance to escape. Trying her best to remember the few defense tactics Honey and Mori had taught her over Golden Week, Chikako lunged at the other man's shin with her fist. She didn't know if she had hit the right muscle, but she assumed she had done something right when he collapsed to the ground.

_6__th__ Avenue…6__th__ Avenue…Left, left, left!_ she inwardly chanted, racing out into the street. Small cars, double decker buses, and yellow taxi screeched, trying not to hit her. She was now on pure adrenaline, the recent weariness subsiding. In retrospect, she was probably going crazy from the lack of nutrition and proper rest because the whole way to the hotel, she was murmuring fanatically to herself, "_Home, home, home…"_

* * *

Kyoya had finally gotten to his room when his phone exploded with yet another business call. This had been going on all day and, while he had been used to being kept busy in Japan, he wasn't exactly up for philanthropic chit-chat in London when his sole purpose being here was to look for his wife. However, his cover story for his father and the rest of the business executives was that there were wonderful international opportunities in the United Kingdom that someone young and able had to pursue.

He picked up his phone, reluctantly, but his voice was professionally cheery and corporate. "Hello, Kyoya Ootori-Akiyoshi here."

"Yes, Mr. Ootori," a man droned in Japanese, ignoring the name change. "This is Koga Matsunaga. I'm a business associate of your father's and a future cooperative to the new business."

"Of course, Mr. Matsunaga," Kyoya answered, cordially, as if he had known this stranger his whole life. "How may I be of assistance, sir?"

"I'm calling to convey a message from your father," the man continued, sounding just as dull as his message was bound to be.

Kyoya suppressed the urge to sigh in annoyance and chirped, "Of course. Thank you, and what is this message?"

"He inquires about your whereabouts."

"I'm sorry, but that can't be correct," Kyoya replied, carefully. "He knows my whereabouts."

"Well, more so, he wishes to know if you are truly where you say you are and when you are planning to return to Japan."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "That's kind of him, but kindness and paternity prowess do not take precedence in these cases, Mr. Matsunaga. Would you be so brave as to decline his request to convey this message of his to me?"

There was a loud, annoyed sigh, uncharacteristic with this man's apparent attitude. "Would you be as so brave to tell him this yourself, young Ootori?"

Taken aback, Kyoya realized he may have crossed over the line of decorum. "My deepest apologies, Mr. Matsunaga. That was rude and needless for me to say. You are quite right and I will tell my father my answer in person. If he dares to ask you again, tell him to simply call me and I would be more than happy to answer. Thank you again and have a good evening, Mr. Matsunaga."

There was a gruff, "Yes, you're welcome, Mr. Ootori," and then the man hung up his phone.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He knew that his father didn't approve of this wild goose chase, but he hadn't realized how little faith the man had in his youngest son. There was a chirp of the landline, probably from the concierge desk. "Yes?" Kyoya answered, curtly in English.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Ootori."

He scoffed. He always seemed to have visitors; mostly of the businessman sort that wanted to strike a deal with him. He definitely was not in the mood. Seeing his phone buzz with an alert, he remembered about his second meeting down on the first floor past the lobby. He didn't have time for visitors. "Have security check them for I.D."

There was a pause as Kyoya quickly responded to the text message he had received, letting them know he would be there at the meeting as quickly as he could. The concierge came on the line again. "They have none."

Kyoya was already preparing to leave his room when he said, fleetingly, "Then send them away. I've no time for uncertified nonsense."

"Yes, Mr. Ootori." There was a loud, familiar voice in the background before the man hung up and Kyoya could have sworn it was… He shook his head; he was dreaming and late. He would pass the lobby anyways and perhaps the stranger would still be there. He could settle his doubts then.

* * *

Finally, she saw it! The Renaissance Hotel right next to an elegant street sign that read _6__th__ Ave._ Chikako glanced behind her, but the gang she had encountered was gone. She didn't want to take any chances, though. She dashed across the stand still traffic, a broken orchestra of horns blaring her way, and clung to a lamp post when she made it to the other side. She looked up at the looming castle of a hotel and knew that somewhere in this prestigious establishment was a ticket back home.

She swallowed her fear and walked through the front doors, noting the turned up nose of the doorman at her ragged appearance. She glanced down at her clothes and realized she was a little—actually a lot—worse for wear. She didn't care about that though; clothes could be changed, lineage could not and that was one thing she had on her side. If they doubted who she was, they could just check her background. She squared her shoulders, plastered a placid, but not too eager smirk on her face, and promenaded up to the front desk.

The young man there was in all red with straight blond curls poking out from underneath his hat, a nametag attached to his chest that read _William Roche,_ and had daunting green eyes that already seemed bored with the world around him. He carefully assessed her and appeared to have already made a silent decision about her as he snipped, briskly, "Yes, may I help you?"

Chikako struggled to stand up taller, but her bravery cracked a bit in her voice from the running, adrenaline rush, and tears she was trying to hold back. "I-I'm looking for Mr. Kyoya Ootori."

The man sighed. "Do you know which room he's staying in, miss?"

She faltered a bit, but masked it well by narrowing her eyes. "If I did, don't you think I would have gone up there already?"

"No, miss, because security would have stopped you," the boy quipped. "This is a high class establishment, miss, and one cannot simply waltz around the halls without identification."

Chikako took a deep breath. She was so close and she was not going to let this boy ruin her chances. "You know which room he's staying in, don't you?" she accused him. "He's the recent leader of one of the soon-to-be largest monopolies in the Eastern Hemisphere and he's staying here on a whim during the company genesis. How could you _not_ know which room he's in? Or perhaps this 'high class establishment' isn't as well run as I was led to believe?"

The man sucked on his lower lip in an unattractive thought process. Finally, he reached for the phone. "I'm calling security, miss, if he directs me to," he warned her as he dialed. There was a pause and Chikako could hear a muffled answer on the other end. The concierge straightened his posture as he spoke. "You have a visitor, Mr. Ootori," he said, eying Chikako carefully. She glared back at him.

There was another blurb of speech from the line. The young man put the call on hold and turned to Chikako. "Do you have identification, miss?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Identification_, miss?" he reiterated, slowly, as if she was daft.

She glared, angry at the realization that she did not. "Just tell him that Chikako O-"

"So, you _don't_ have any, I take it?"

"No, but-!"

The young man shook his head, silencing her, and picked up the phone again. The HOLD light flickered off and he said, "They have none."

This time Chikako could hear the response. It was definitely Kyoya and he was being as apathetic and curt as he could possibly be. She could hear him telling the concierge to dismiss her and she swelled with fear, anger, and determination. "Yes, Mr. Ootori," the young man said.

As he went to hang up the phone, Chikako took her last chance at crying for help by yelling, "It's Chikako, you idiot, it's-!" But the phone was on the hook once again and Chikako could see the concierge press a small security button under the desk. Two men in dark blue uniforms headed her way and she barked at the incompetent young man, "Why didn't you say my name to him to at least _check_ and see if I was telling the truth, you audacious, senseless little-!"

But her arms were already being grabbed, roughly, and a flashback of Randall throwing her around the apartment slammed into her vision, knocking the wind out of her. She screeched in fear, but a hand slapped over her mouth. "Alright, that's enough, miss," one of the guards growled. "We don't get nearly enough excitement around here, but please don't overindulge us."

The other guard chuckle at this stupid joke, and Chikako was growing tired. The adrenaline was wearing off and her previous fatigue was kicking in. She could feel herself going limp in the men's arms. They paused, surprised by her sudden secession of power. "'Ey, miss," one mumbled, carefully. "You feeling alright?"

She shook her head, slowly, but giving one last effort, she snapped. "I would …feel better if you… _let go of me._"

At this, they both hollered and one opened his mouth, probably to counter with something just as sarcastic but probably not as witty when someone yelled, "Stop!"

They turned and Chikako eyes widened, melting in relief. Kyoya was standing there in complete shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Flustered, he scrambled to recompose himself and repeated with more authority this time, "Stop."

"We're terribly sorry for disturbing your stay, Mr. Ootori, but-" the concierge fumbled, but Kyoya wasn't listening.

He took a menacing step toward the men and his glasses glinted in the little light the cloudy skies and curtained windows allowed. The security loosened, but kept their grip on Chikako, turning to the young man at the desk for orders. Kyoya did the same, but with more fury than Chikako could ever remember witnessing. "Would you please ask them to put my wife down?"

The policemen froze and immediately let go of Chikako. As if they had been waiting for this, a camera snapped and reporters exploded into the lobby. Kyoya ushered Chikako over, and while she tried to walk, she stumbled, her vision blurry. A guard caught her arm, daintily, as if he hadn't just been treating her like a fugitive two seconds ago. He gave her a light push toward her husband and they quickly covered the two from the paparazzi.

"Kyo-?" Chikako started, regaining her footing.

He didn't let go of his grip on her wrist as they rushed her down the corridor. With his other hand, he yanked out his phone. After dialing a number and waiting for the tone, he chirped, "Hello Mr. Leromey, this is Kyoya Ootori-Akiyoshi. I'm sorry to report that I will have to postpone our afternoon meeting today, but something urgent as come up," he added with a look down at Chikako. When she met his gaze, his eyes flitted away, swiftly.

She heard a gruff voice on the other end inquire about what was holding Kyoya up.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out," Kyoya mumbled before hanging up and rushing into the elevator. The guards didn't follow them in and the shouts for the couple's attention faded as the doors closed, slowly.

Chikako glanced at the glowing buttons and wasn't too surprised to discover Kyoya was staying in the penthouse. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Kyoya."

She could hear his breathing pick up and he shifted his weight away from her a bit, his feet scraping at the red carpet of the shaft room. "H-How did you…? Where were you…?" he stuttered. It was the first time she could remember seeing him so speechless. He sighed, loudly, trying to organize his thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me—or how did you get back here if you were…?"

Chikako watched as the number rose the higher up the castle they ascended. Without thinking, she reached out and intertwined her fingers with Kyoya's. The sensation silenced him immediately. The floors clicked on the screen as they past, rising further up the hotel. Chikako stood there, weary in her boldness, clutching a limp hand. Finally, Kyoya responded by squeezing back on her hold. As if that was all it took, she sidestepped toward him, leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, never wanting to let go of his grasp.

"Welcome back," she heard him whisper.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! As per usual, school is hell, plus senior year is not a walk in the park. Alongside both of those, like always, I'm doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month)! However, I did have time a day or so ago to write this chapter for you guys, so I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! I know it was long, so maybe tell me if you think it should have been shortened or you liked the length? Any other thoughts/criticisms would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**~Kit Koko  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They arrived in the penthouse and, still grasping her, Kyoya led Chikako over the threshold. She started shaking when the doors closed behind them. She hadn't realized how scared she was and had been for the past week until she was safe and the experience flooded over her. She looked around, dizzily. The platform they were on lowered down a step into an alcove living room, massive windows lining the back wall, looking out on the best view of gray, stormy London she had ever seen. To her right was a small kitchen with a granite counter island three feet away from the wall that held the fridge, stove, oven, and sink. As Kyoya walked past it, Chikako let go of him and grasped the counter instead, heaving rough, heavy breaths of adrenaline.

He paused and backed up to stand next to her, making sure she wouldn't collapse. His mouth twitched with a desire to talk, but something held him back. Probably his sickly green and shaky wife. When the wave of nausea passed, Chikako straightened her position a bit and turned to face Kyoya. Struggling to steady her heart rate, she stared down at his dark blue button-up shirt, carefully counting the buttons to keep her mind off of being chained up in her ex-boyfriend's apartment, having to roam around in the cold, and running through the London streets, terrified for her life, being chased by thugs and the extent of her own fear.

She lightly touched the fabric, the pressure of her fingers on his shirt bringing him to life and out of the trance he had been in. He swallowed the silence and looked down at the top of her head. "Chikako?"

Her body twitched at the sound of his voice and he heard a sharp intake of her shaky breath erupt from her mouth. She coughed and tightened her grip on his shirt. She bit her lip to stay quiet, but when Kyoya said again, gently, "Chikako," she collapsed into his chest, sobbing. The sounds were muffled by Kyoya's clothes, but he could feel the heavy thump of her heart against his own. He put an arm around her, coaxing her closer. She unconsciously fit her head underneath his chin, still shaking violently, struggling to breathe or think straight.

"I-I-I-I was s-so scared," she finally gasped. "And I had to take these new d-drugs, and I feel so s-sick, and tired, a-and I had to escape alone, and you-you almost sent me…away… a-and this is getting r-ridiculous, Kyoya! I hate this, I-I mean really _hate_ this! And now I'm c-crying and I-I-I never cry, especially to _you_, but I don't know who else to go to when the club's back home, and Haruhi has Tamaki, and he—" she was choking on her words. The first person she could remember crying to before was Jake, then herself, and then Haruhi—none of whom she could fully trust anymore. Her friendship with Haruhi, in retrospect, was quick yet anything but meaningless. She missed her best friend, who now relied on Tamaki. Kyoya was all she had and she didn't how to feel about that.

She clutched at him regardless, knowing she only had a few more minutes before she would have to let go out of stupid pride, and she sniveled like a little girl. She felt his firm grip on her back, as if he expected her to faint at any moment. She felt like falling asleep, but urged herself to stay awake. As she blubbered and started to drift off in Kyoya's grip, she heard her babbling words transition into insensible apologies. She hadn't meant to say, "I'm sorry," but thinking it over, perhaps she was regretting everything she had done since she was engaged to Kyoya

She didn't dare admit this out loud, though. She just shut herself up and sniffled away, trying her best to calm down.

Finally, Kyoya pulled away to look at her, squarely. "Are you hungry?" he asked when she had quieted herself.

Chikako nodded. "But I'm more so tried, so I'd rather just…" she took a deep shaky breath. "Go to sleep."

He nodded. "The bedroom's through that door," he directed, gently. "I'll…have house cleaning come when you wake, I guess."

Chikako managed a glare in her fatigued state. "Are you saying I'm filthy?"

Kyoya pressed his lips together, choosing his words carefully. "I'm saying you might want to shower and change to avoid getting ill. A clean atmosphere would certainly help."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, you win. I'm tired, Kyoya."

He smiled, cordially and led her to the room. "Then get some rest."

Something suddenly occurred to Chikako as they crossed over the threshold. She turned abruptly and Kyoya almost ran into her. "Where are you going to be?" she asked, anxiously.

"In the front room. I have some work to do for the company, which you're more than welcome to help me with when you recover," he offered.

She looked back into the bedroom. "Okay, good, just…don't leave me alone again and don't let anyone onto this floor. And leave the door open," she added, snapping orders at him as easily as she once had when they were in Japan. "Oh and don't-!"

Kyoya sighed roughly. "I'm not going to leave, okay? Now, go sleep."

Indignantly, Chikako tilted her chin but fatigue glazed over her pride and she agreed, stumbling back into the room. Kyoya shut the door behind her, and she was asleep before she hit the mattress. Kyoya leaned against the frame and let out massive sigh of relief. Chikako was back.

* * *

"Yes," Kyoya snipped, phone between his ear and shoulder. "So, no one got a solid picture of her? Good, because we need to keep her return a secret until she fully recovers. She's a little drained, emotionally and physically at the moment." There was a pause as Kyoya typed at his laptop, fervently. He was still sitting on the edge of the couch cushion, his work materials all laid out on the coffee table. He chuckled, ironically at the person on the other end. "I doubt she'll want to return home or even leave the hotel very soon. Like I said, she's pretty shaken up." There was another pause. "Yes, send a doctor, but don't make it known. I don't want any of this to get to the public. If she escaped, the kidnappers might be out in the open looking for her and we'll have a better chance of catching them that way. Especially if Chikako can remember where she ran away from."

Outside, the sun was setting, but in the cloudy city of London, Kyoya could never tell if it was simply an unseen sunset or the prelude to a storm. He wrapped up his phone conversation with a quaint farewell and sat back in the silence of the hotel room. A rumble sounded from the sky and Kyoya let out a slow sigh. A storm would be good for his mind.

He heard a shuffle in the bedroom and figured Chikako was awake. He rose to his feet, tossing the phone onto the couch, and started toward the room's door. Putting his ear to the wood, he rapped his knuckles on the surface a few times. "Chikako? Are you awake?"

There was a pause, followed by a bedraggled, "Yes."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the next. "May I come in?"

There was a groaning sigh. "If you must."

Kyoya turned the knob and found Chikako perched on the edge of her mattress, the same filthy clothes she had had on before, leaning over and rubbing her temples, rhythmically. He slowly walked over to her and touched the nape of her neck. She jerked up a bit and looked at him. "I'm hungry," she announced, glancing back down at the floor. "Call room service."

"The menu's in the kitchen," he replied, smoothly.

She groaned, clutching her stomach. "Bring it me," she grumbled.

He shook his head and reached for her grasp to help her up. "You need to get your blood pumping. You've been asleep for hours.

She yanked back her hand, frowning at him. "I'm very weak, Kyoya, and you are perfectly capable of bringing a simple menu to me," she griped, rubbing her eyes, sleepily.

He decided it wasn't worth the fight and walked back out to retrieve the menu. He glanced out at the storm for a moment and was thankful that Chikako hadn't gotten stuck in it. He walked back into the room and handed her the hotel restaurant pamphlet, sitting next to her. She blinked, trying to focus her vision and held the paper close up to her eyes, but the words blurred together. She squinted, frustrated with herself that she couldn't read the simplest of English words.

Kyoya pursed his lips, warily, leaned over her shoulder, and pointed to the top word. "_Entrees,"_ he read, slowly without asking if she needed help. "Penne vegetarian pasta, tomato bisque soup, slow roasted sliced tenderloin turkey with red wine vinaigrette, chef salad, white wine rigatoni, calamari, and chocolate raspberry cheese cake in the dessert section."

Her stomach growled in agreement to everything. It all sounded so delicious, especially to a girl who hadn't eaten real food in a week or so. "Call up for a pasta dish, dessert plate, and bottle of hard brandy."

"Brandy wasn't on there," Kyoya pointed out.

Chikako sighed, handing him the menu and rising to her feet. "Every hotel has brandy somewhere, especially in London."

"You aren't old enough to drink," Kyoya remarked, rising with her.

She headed toward the bathroom and paused. "But _you_ are," she noted. "And they aren't supposed to know I'm here, and if they do, they aren't supposed to card me. Either way, I need a drink, badly."

He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Chikako took her hand off the bathroom door and wandered over to the dresser. She stooped down and rummaged through the drawers, looking for something of Kyoya's to wear, perhaps something that was too small on him. She found a pair of draw-string sweat pants and a loose vintage t-shirt. Shrugging, she decided that it was the best she could do, bundled up the clothes with clean towels, and scurried into the bathroom, clicking the lock behind her.

* * *

The men hovered above Jake, expressions cold yet heated. Blood trickled down his jaw, his cheeks red and purpling with bruises. Randal lay insentient across the apartment and Jake was barely holding onto his own consciousness. He took a deep, crooked breath and glared up at the men. "So, all that money is, uh, heh, kinda outta the question now, huh?" he murmured.

"Shut up, you filth," one of the men barked. "You had a job, Lawrence. You had _one_ job. You disappointed Force and now, you pay the price. It's only fair."

Jake scoffed, weakly. "Fair," he spat, like the word was wine turned to vinegar. "Right."

"Why did you let her go?" another man growled.

"Why did you want her so badly?" Jake snapped back.

The feel of a sharp metal object smacked over his head and stars twinkled around his vision. Jake moaned in pain and felt a foot kicked him roughly in the side, cascading him to the floor. The man repeated, "Why did you let her go?"

"I didn't, I told you," Jake rasped. "She escaped on her own. She's smarter than you think."

The prior man cackled. "She's just an angst little girl; how smart could such a rich priss be?"

"She's more than just a-!"

"How would you know? How would you know anything, you little shit?" An additional kick bombarded into Jake's ribcage and a soft crack echoed throughout the room. Jake cried out in pain as the voice continued, "She's just as much of a mystery for you as she is for all of us! You haven't known the bitch for a year. She's changed, she's unpredictable, now, and Force can no longer use you."

Jake choked on his own words, croaking out, "What does…_that_ mean?" He looked up at the men, the room starting to spin.

Their footsteps receded as one of the men answered, "You no longer own this apartment. You are trespassing and someone's tipped off the police. They should be here shortly. We'll let them handle you from here on out. Have fun with Randall's precarious record, Jacob." There was a following chuckle and then the door slammed shut, leaving Jake there in the dim, musky apartment, hoping against hope that Chikako had made it home.

_Home to her perfect little rich husband…_

* * *

Chikako slowly ran the water onto her hair, down her skin, and over her eyelashes. She groped the inner shelf of the shower for soap and shampoo. It was an expensive cleansing brand especially for men, but she couldn't be too picky. She lathered up and was surprised to have her senses attacked with a new scent of lavender. She blinked a few times, but washed up regardless.

Dirt turned the water brown and Chikako wrinkled her nose in disgust. She couldn't remember when she had last when so grubby. It reminded her of a road trip Jake had taken her on what felt like eons ago, in another life, even. She scrubbed harder until her skin turned bright red. Her hair finally felt soft instead of the rough twine it had felt like before. She smiled and closed her eyes, lingering in the warmth of the shower awhile longer.

When she felt herself pruning a bit, she clicked off the water flow and felt around outside the curtain for her towel. She wrapped it around her body and stood in front of the mirror, staring at her own foggy reflection. Slowly, hesitantly she wiped her hand across the glass, revealing a slightly thinner, wide eyed, and faintly red, blotchy skinned girl in a dark tan towel. She breathed calculatingly slow, counting every tremor in her lungs. Could she really be a leader and heir to the Ootori-Akiyoshi Organization?

"Chikako?" Kyoya voice made her jump. "Dinner's here."

"I'll be out in a moment," she answered, walking over to the bundle of clothing on the countertop. She slipped on her underwear from before, vowing to wash it as soon as she got the chance, and threw on Kyoya's clothes. She looked at her reflection one more time and stared intently at who she had grown up to be. Two years ago, she would have been disgusted with who she had turned into now. Had she truly changed for the better?

She walked out into the front hall where Kyoya was sitting with two meals on the dining table. He raised his eyebrows but smiled at her attire. "I see you found something to wear."

She sat down across from him and pulled the cover off her plate. The pasta's aroma flooded her nostrils and it was all she could do not to forget her civil manners and devour the plate like a wolf. She peered up at Kyoya, who had already started eating, and looked back down at her plate. Slowly, she grabbed her fork and dug in.

"I'm glad you're back," Kyoya admitted after a while across the table. "It hasn't exactly been fun eating alone."

Chikako glanced up at him, mouth still full of pasta. After swallowing, she smirked and put her fork down, her stomach happily digesting the food. "So, you're admitting that I may actually be important to you, Kyoya?"

He blinked up at her, surprised. "I never said you weren't."

She looked back down at her food. "No, no you did not."

He paused, scrutinizing her. "You are very important, Chikako, especially to me. I'm surprised you never knew that."

She smiled, sweetly up at him. "Of course I knew. I just needed to hear you say it."

"And why is that? I can't fathom the possibility that you're insecure," he scoffed.

"Hm," she murmured to herself. "Call it a girl thing then."

He sighed and resumed eating.

Chikako sniffed her skin subtly and, before going back to her meal as well, she snapped, "And stop changing your shampoos. You'll give yourself a scent complex. Stick to one smell, alright? Perhaps the peppermint one would be nice."

He smirked to himself and agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So, I made it to 50k in NaNoWriMo! I was running a vlog during it, but because of school and work, it kind of fizzled out :P I've finally had the weekend to write something that I haven't had 30 days of nonstop writing to despise, though! Haha, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought, what you think will or should happen, what you would love to read about happening, etc. I love hearing from you guys! Your reviews ALWAYS make me simile 3  
**

**~Kit Koko  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Honeymoon was a touchy subject. Kyoya learned quickly that just the mention of a possible vacation would warrant him a long lecture from Chikako about her safety concerns. She had easily nursed herself back to health over the past couple of days, with the help of several medications and excessive rest, and she was as feisty as ever, her tongue quick and sharp once again. As per usual, she lashed out at her husband like a venomous snake teasing its prey.

"You must be in need of some relaxation after everything's you've been through," Kyoya pointed out, gently one night over dinner They were seated in a private room both in formal wear. Chikako had wasted no time in acquiring a new wardrobe, and she was now sitting elegantly in a scintillating blue formal gown, a diamond necklace around her neck.

She sipped her champagne then gently set the glass on the table. "We've discussed this, Kyoya," she answered, civilly. "I must lie low until the organization, Force is apprehended."

He sighed and continued to cut into his steak. "Of course, you are right, but perhaps you'll be safer somewhere exotic, where they won't be able to track you."

Chikako took a long, deep breath and looked him in the eye, carefully. "Why are you pushing this issue?"

He waved her off. "I'm not; I'm just making sure you've considered all of the possibilities."

Tilting her chin, she looked away from him and across the room at one of the expensive paintings. The brushstrokes warped from one color to the next, the pressure glopping with paint and others barely visible at all. Up close it would have been an absolute mess, but from this safe distance, it was a masterpiece. She contemplated if her own life was like that too.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her. "And you are ignoring me like a child, I see. Fine, I won't bring up the topic again after I say this: It's not going to look good for the company if the public does not believe we are the picture perfect couple."

She turned her attention to him with disgust. "You've been talking to your father, haven't you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can make my own decisions, Chikako; I am not a dog that my father orders to 'sit' and 'speak' when convenient. He did mention it in passing, and it makes sense, no matter whose mouth it was spurted forth from."

She sat back in her chair, toyed with the cloth napkin in her lap. "You have to understand my position here," she begged him.

He shook his head. "I understand, but you're being stupid," he admitted, bluntly, causing her to jerk up her head with shock. "Honestly, Chikako, I let you get away with behaving like a child before because…it didn't really have any direct effect on me, I guess."

She narrowed her eyes. "But now it does?" she growled.

He sat up straighter in an unconscious attempt to appear taller than his wife. "Precisely. We're going on a vacation, the two of us, in three days. You've already packed a new wardrobe for a whole year, so I thought it was an appropriate time. It will also give you adequate time to heal, emotionally and mentally-"

"I'm not insane, Kyoya!" she snapped.

"I know," he sighed, aggravated. "You're not seeing the point to all this, are you?"

There was a long pause in which Chikako felt the fight in her retreating. She bit her lip and sucked in the constricting air around her. "Okay, Kyoya."

He blinked, all of his prepared speeches metaphorically thrown into the air, raining down around his shocked expression. "What?"

She pursed her lips. "I said, 'okay.' We can go on a vacation if you're absolutely going to explode otherwise."

He licked his lips and nodded, looking down at his plate. "Alright then. It's settled."

She averted her eyes over to the waiter who was lingering outside the door. She knew very well that Kyoya was far from being finished with his meal. Elegantly downing the rest of her champagne, she snapped her fingers twice. The server scurried in, crisp white towel draped over his forearm. "Yes miss?"

She glanced down pointedly at her wedding ring and the man before he corrected himself with a slight stutter, "P-Pardon me…_ma'am_."

"We're finished here," she replied, firmly in English. She tossed Kyoya a warning look and he conceded, putting down his fork when the server looked his way for confirmation.

"Yes we are. Add the expenses to our room, as always." He rose to his feet, the legs of the chair scratching lightly against the thin carpet of the room.

Chikako followed his actions and gave the waiter a soft smile, knowing exactly how wide to grin in order to charm him into submission. He smirked back and she purred, "And, as always, the food was delicious. Thank you."

He nodded, his thick London accent coating his murmurs of gratitude. "'Ave a wonderful night, ma'am. Sir."

They nodded and left the hotel restaurant. As the two filed into the elevator, Kyoya pressed the button for the penthouse quickly so no one else joined them in their ascent. "So, that was the end of the fight?" he asked his wife, cautiously.

She smiled, thinly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We were never in a fight; we were simply having a small disagreement."

He sighed. "Chikako."

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Yes, yes, don't worry, I'll agree to this vacation idea of yours as long as you remember to sign us up for the American transfer classes next semester."

Kyoya smiled. "Was that really all you wanted?"

Slyly, her eyes rolled his way, a slight smirk perched on her lips. "Not _all_ I wanted, but for now…I suppose it will do."

They reached their floor and the doors slid open, revealing the darkened penthouse. Chikako breathed deeply through her nose and gulped, telling herself silently that nothing was hiding in the darkness. Kyoya walked in first, chatting about their forthcoming holiday. "First thing's first," he started, dropped their floor key on the countertop and flicking on the lights. "Where do you want to go?"

She smiled, her bucket list of places to visit flashing through her mind. She had already crossed off quite a number of destinations, but the world was still vaster than she could imagine and it wasn't getting any smaller. "Scotland," answered after a long moment of thought.

Kyoya kept walking to his work area. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Italy or the Carribean islands or perhaps a Greek cruise?"

She shook her head, following him over to the living area. "I've always wanted to stay in castle like a princess. If I have to act like a queen, I might as well take the proper steps."

Kyoya chuckled, sitting at the couch and leaning toward the laptop. "Right, of course. I'll get right on the preparations, then."

Chikako sat next to him, leaning over to see the monitor. "May I help? I want to make sure you don't get anything wrong."

"I won't get anything wrong," he snipped. "But if you must, you can pick the castle we stay in, the travel guide, translator—"

Chikako scoffed and switched from Japanese to English, flawlessly. "I'll be the translator. Besides, if we're going to America, our English has to be perfect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes," Kyoya answered, copying her accent for practice. "I understand." English had never been his best subject, but since he had the highest marks of his entire class, that meant nothing. It was odd being around someone who was better at something academic than he, like Chikako was at English.

She leaned back in her seat. "Good."

They were quiet for a while as Kyoya typed up a business report or something else equally as dull. Chikako didn't care about the document as she lingered, mesmerized by the movement of his fingers on the keyboard. His eyes darted to the side, and he reverted back to their native tongue. "Are you going to watch me all night or come out and say what's on your mind?"

Chikako moved her gaze up to Kyoya's face, his eyes still glued to the screen. "I was just wondering why you slept out here on the couch last night instead of by my side when I was taken from my bed on our wedding night because I was sleeping alone."

Without hesitating, Kyoya replied, swiftly, "I was giving you your space, Chikako. You aren't even eighteen yet and I assumed this was still too overwhelming for you."

"So is being kidnapped and liberally drugged twice," she growled, dryly. In her head, she thought, _Besides, it isn't like I've never slept with a man…_ She sighed. "I'm through with being a lone sleeper."

"Alright then," Kyoya answered, a slight hint of anxiety disturbing his tone of voice.

Chikako yawned. "I'm going to get cleaned up for bed then. Goodnight."

Distractedly, he mumbled a slurred, "Sleep well," as he continued typing. Chikako froze, a curiosity bubbling up inside her. Before leaving, she bent down and quickly kissed Kyoya's cheek. His fingers stopped tapping, abruptly, hovering over the keyboard in surprise. Without looking at her, he composed himself and returned to work, but that small peck had made it clear: Chikako knew how to win battles, even when they were silent.

* * *

Showered and dressed, Chikako clung to the covers of the bed. Because of the kidnapping, she would always get chills when the lights were off. She would always find her eyes darting to the window every now and then, frightened she couldn't be guarded by a comforter. Kyoya had ordered extra blankets, but they never did any good. Chikako continued to shiver the night away from the temperature and from her newfound fear.

It was close to midnight when Kyoya meandered in, wearily to find Chikako still awake. He sighed, opening up his dresser. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, groggily. She didn't give him an answer and he didn't prod for one. After rifling through his drawers for his night clothes, he headed into the bathroom to change.

Chikako thumped against the mattress. "This bed could be softer," she mumbled to herself. She missed her own bed at her personal Versailles-styled mansion. She missed Sonohara and Haruhi and those delicious Host Club sandwiches. Why couldn't they skip the honeymoon and go back to Japan, back to normalcy again?

He came back into the room in gray sweats and a navy t-shirt. His hair was ruffled as he yawned and lied down next to her. She turned on her side to face him as he stared up at the ceiling, frozen as a block of ice. "You forgot your glasses," she whispered. "And the lights."

He took a deep, weary breath and blew it out through his lips, slowly, color washing into his now emotive expression again. Groaning, he sat up and his knees crunched in toward his chest. He lifted the glasses from his nose and closed his eyes, lingering in the oddly casual sitting position. After a few moments of squeezing the bridge of his nose, he placed the spectacles on the side table and clicked off the lamp beside him.

Chikako continued to stare at his profile as he lied on his back, staring up into the darkness. "What were you doing before?" she asked softly. "Out in the foyer, I mean."

"Expense calculations."

"You could have saved that for tomorrow," she pointed out.

He didn't answer, unwittingly signaling that she was right. It was enough for her as she rolled on her back and closed her eyes. Even though there was a foot separating them on the bed, Chikako felt safer somehow. She drifted off immediately.

* * *

"Hurry up, Chikako!" Kyoya barked, checking his watch for the fourth time that morning. It was early and his young wife had slept in longer than he had liked. They needed to catch their plane, but at the pace she was going at, they were going to end up in coach. "Chikako!"

"Oh shut up," she snapped back from the bedroom, thumping around as she undoubtedly packed all of her things at the last minute.

Kyoya dropped his bags to the floor and stomped over toward the door. "Would you like some help-?"

"No thank you!" she replied, tartly. Another series of thuds echoed throughout the penthouse followed by an orchestra of parading clothes no doubt being dumped into a suitcase.

He scoffed at the noises. "Are you even paying attention to what you are packing?"

Another scuffle. "Of _course_ I am paying attention, you idiot! Do you think I would pack a bundle of schmo clothing or something? Sheesh, Kyoya!" She let out another frustrated groan. "Where in hell is my medication?"

Kyoya scoffed and walked over to the kitchen, mumbling, "Obviously not in your possession from the way you're acting."

"I heard that," his wife snapped. He turned at the sound. The door had slammed against the wall as it swung open. Chikako stood, glaring in the doorway, and was lugging three heavy suitcases with clothes spilling from the unzipped sides.

Kyoya sighed and walked over to her. "Look at you. You're a mess!"

Chikako shoved two of the suitcases at him, stubbornly. When he finished struggling with them, she smirked, dryly and announced, "I'm done packing," in an exaggerated sweet tone.

Her husband smiled back, patiently. "Excellent. The car is out front and there are bell hops waiting to be rung up. We'll need help with all your new clothes you seemed to acquire so quickly in two days like the world was about to run out of fabric."

Chikako jutted her chin out, indignantly. "I hardly see how that last bit was pertinent," she snapped.

Kyoya sighed as he pressed the elevator button and the doors opened automatically. He put his hand lightly on the small of her back and let her in front of him, muttering, dry, "Well this going to be a fun vacation…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this update posted. How were all your Winter Breaks? Did y'all get some shopping, sleeping, and/or hard partying done? Haha let me know! Also let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the story so far! Nothing really happened in this chapter, I know, so I don't expect too many reviews for it, but I do love reading every one of your opinions! :) **

**~Kit Koko  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chikako was dozing off next to him and Kyoya had to shift his weight to support her head on his shoulder when she slumped his way. He touched her hand lightly and she jerked awake, almost bumping his chin. He whispered an apology, but she shook her head, dismissing him. Yawning over the roar of the airplane, she stretched her arms in front of her. The windows were still clammed down to block out any light and from the dimmed lights above, Chikako figured it must have been night time.

They had been flying around more times than Chikako liked. Instead of taking a train up to Scotland, they had flown down to Milan to straighten out several business affairs first. Chikako had whined about how this "vacation" was lacking, but Kyoya would always answer with a swift, "Be patient."

"Are we almost there?" Chikako now asked, sleepily.

Kyoya was closer to the aisle, reading. Without looking up from his book, he answered, "Almost."

"What's this?" she asked, peeking over his arm to see the text.

"A novel."

She sighed at his dry nature. "I hate you," she mumbled, simply.

Kyoya chuckled. "I'm taking you to Scotland to stay in a castle and you hate me? How spoiled."

She rolled her eyes and sat back. Her stomach rumbled with both excitement and hunger. She couldn't help smiling to herself, slightly. "I need something to eat."

"I believe there is a menu in the pocket of the seat in front of you," Kyoya murmured, flipping a page of his book.

She wrinkled her nose as she searched the pocket. "Oh joy, airplane food."

She ended up ordering steak and potatoes, and when she was polishing them off, her husband suddenly asked, "Did you know your attacker?"

She nearly choked on her food. "E-Excuse me?"

"It's been bothering me, is all," Kyoya explained, quickly.

Flustered, Chikako stuttered, "N-No, I did not. Of course I didn't!"

Kyoya cocked a skeptical brow. "Really? Are you sure-?"

"Quite sure," she snapped, closing her eyes and the conversation. Kyoya muttered a half-hearted apology and went back to reading and rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. Chikako stared down at her lap for a while before quietly surprising her husband with, "Sorry for snapping. It's just a…touchy subject."

There was a long moment before Kyoya said, "Doesn't matter now," and that was that. Kyoya never liked useless arguments and Chikako never understood which arguments were useless. She loved debating; she loved being right. Kyoya loved being right without having to debate. They sat back in their seats, feeling the turbulence of the trip setting in.

To break the silence, strategically without looking at him, Chikako asked, "What's your favorite taste?"

He looked her way and she could feel his quizzical eyes stroking her skin. "My favorite…taste?"

She looked down at her fingers, eyes narrow in a forced nonchalant manner as she repeated the question, adding, "Mine is anything sweet."

"Oh, I see," Kyoya mumbled. After a pause, he answered, "I supposed anything spicy."

Chikako finally looked up at him with a smirk. "Have you ever had Indian food?"

He nodded. "Of course-"

"No, I mean, _real_ Indian food," she countered.

He sighed. "_Yes_, but where is this going?"

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to go anywhere. It's chit-chat. It's generally what normal people do to better understand the other. In the U.K., my friends and I called it Twenty Questions Short of the Spanish Inquisition."

"That's a drastic name," Kyoya replied.

"Well, Twenty Questions for short then. We just take turns asking questions and we both have to respond to the question asked."

"So, it's my turn, I take it?"

"Yes, and we both have to answer."

He rolled his eyes. "This game is absurd."

"You're absurd. Now play!" Chikako ordered with a smile on her face. "Come on, it won't be as bad as you think, trust me."

"Is there a point system or something?"

Chikako scoffed. "Why are you so obsessed with winning?"

"I'm not. I'm just curious about the legitimacy of this game."

"Ask me a question, idiot," she snapped, and so he did. They turned toward each other, Chikako lacing one leg over the other, and the game began.

"How many servants have you fired to date?" he asked.

"Nine."

"Two."

"Damn, you're nice. Which planet would you live on if you could?"

Kyoya wrinkled his nose. "What kind of question-?"

"Just answer it. And you can't say Earth because that's cheating."

"Oh fine. Jupiter, I guess."

"Why?"

"Can you ask, 'why'?"

Chikako shrugged. "Sure you can."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just making up these rules."

She gasped, dramatically. "I am not!"

He smirked but answered her with, "I would live on Jupiter because of its moons. They're rather fascinating. It's your turn to answer and ask a question."

"Venus, because it's supposedly run by all women."

He scoffed. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"It's common knowledge."

"No it's not!"

The game became more heated and, in spite of himself, Kyoya was having fun. He laughed at all of Chikako odd questions and she poked fun at how uncreative his were. Before they knew it, the plane had landed in Edinburgh Airport and the attendant was telling them to collect their things. Kyoya grabbed his bag from under his seat and Chikako stretched her arms above her. "Well that was a nice flight."

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Really?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Chikako snapped, standing up and following him out.

"Because you're usually complaining instead of complimenting."

She glared. "Do you want me to complain?"

He turned away from her to shuffle down the aisle and out of the plane, a smile on his face as he answered, "Well, it would certainly make me more comfortable since it's what I'm used to."

"Do you think I'm deaf, Kyoya?" she growled. Her tone abruptly changed as she courteously thanked the stewardess for a lovely flight. They descended the long ramp and headed toward the baggage claim, all the while arguing about which type of transportation they should take: train or taxi.

"I'm just saying, a taxi is much cozier and less…grimy."

Kyoya scoffed, loudly, lugging their bags onto a cart. "I beg to differ; trains, especially the one I would book us for, are just as luxurious as airplanes, if not more so."

Chikako, through with fighting because she secretly knew he was right, conceded with a loud sigh. "Fine, fine, we'll take the train."

"Naturally," Kyoya responded as apathetically as he could with a victorious smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

She glared at him and landed a soft blow to his arm. "Don't get cocky, !"

"I'll try not to," he murmured as he reached for Chikako's hand and steered them toward the exit. When they were outside, he dropped his grip and took out a map. Chikako flexed her fingers, the memory of his grasp still tingling in her nerves. "So, we'll ride the train to Duns. We're staying in the Duns Castle. It's about an hour from here. Here's a picture," he added, passing her a pamphlet with a gorgeous citadel perched on a green hill. There were pink and purple trees lining the photo and the sun was casting the stone in a warm, earthy glow.

Chikako grinned. "It's beautiful!"

Kyoya smirked. "I thought you would like it."

She bit her lip to dim her smile and peeked up at her husband as subtly as she could. He looked different in the sunlight; happier almost. Even though it was below freezing, his skin glowed in the sunshine and he closed his eyes like he was enjoying a simply summer breeze instead of a biting winter wind. Involuntarily, Chikako grasped his sleeve and he opened his eyes. She let go immediately and looked back at the road ahead of them. "We should get car. We need to get to the station."

"Our tickets are for two hours from now. Why don't we have lunch?"

"I would rather have lunch at the station," she murmured as they headed toward the transportation booth to get a taxi.

Kyoya sighed. "Why are you so obsessed with getting to the station?

"So we don't miss our train," she answered, simply.

"We're not going to miss our train."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know that? If we waste all of our time lollygagging and eating lunch together, we'll very well miss our train."

"No we will not!" He stopped and growled in frustration. He grumbled about how infuriating she was, but his charming grin was plastered on his face when they walked up to the window. "Hello," he said, sweetly in English. "We would like a taxi service, please."

A young woman replied and Chikako turned a bit by Kyoya's side to see her. She was curvy, blonde, and quite pretty. Her voice tinkled like a pixie's as she answered, "Where are you going, sir?"

"To the Edinburgh Haymarket station, please," Kyoya said with a trophy worthy smile. Chikako felt a twinge of jealousy, even though she knew it was all an act bred into his personality.

"You could always take one of our buses. The fare isn't very expensive," the young woman pointed out. She then oh-so-casually flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes before looking down at some pamphlet on the desk in front of her. "Surely you wouldn't want to waste your money and it's right here. If you would like, I could call one of the classier buses for your convenience."

Now, Chikako intervened. Her English accent was flawless and gave away her time spent in London immediately: posh from the classroom and a bit cockney from Jake. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Miss, terribly sorry, but we need a taxi, not a bus."

She looked up, blankly and blinked a few times, curiously, as if she just noticed Chikako's presence. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I just thought it would be simpler-" she replied, defensively.

Chikako shook her head, abruptly, silencing the girl. "I don't want to hear your silly advice, Miss…?"

Startled, the girl stuttered out, "Peppers."

In her head, Chikako wondered what kind of person was named Peppers. Out loud, she said with a curt smile, "Thank you so much for the friendly help, Miss Peppers, but we just want a taxi service as quickly as possible. Please."

The girl nodded, typed up a few things, asking for the names and such, and picked up a phone. A stout little black car soon arrived on the scene and the two were being driven to the station. Kyoya glanced over at her. "You were a little rude, Kako-chan."

She scoffed. "Oh, please I could have been ruder-!" She stopped and smirked at him, slyly. "Kako-chan? she echoed, her voice jumping up very slightly.

He cleared his throat. "You wanted a nickname, don't you remember? Do you not like 'Kako-chan'?"

She chuckled, a voice in the back of her head scolding her for being such a giggling girl. A voice she ignored as she continued smiling. "No, 'Kako-chan' is…cute. It's what the club calls me. Is that where you picked it up?"

He scratched the corner of his eye, idly. "I suppose so," he murmured. "But we're getting off topic. You were unnecessarily curt with that young woman."

Chikako rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Where are we right now, Kyoya?"

He sighed. "In a taxi."

She gave him a victorious smirk. "Exactly."

"We would have gotten a car sooner or later, though, is my poi-"

She yawned. "Well, is it so wrong of me if I chose to receive a taxi sooner than later?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're married now and the corporate executive of the Ootori-Akiyoshi company. We can't afford your immaturity when-"

Her eyes lit up with frustration and she turned her entire body toward him, a finger jabbed in his direction. He was so surprised by her sudden change in attitude, he leaned back a little. "Don't you _dare_ lecture me like you're my mother or something!" she barked. "I am your wife and we have a mutual respect that must be apprehended, am I clear? I do not want to ever be patronized like this in public, so don't develop a habit of disregarding me in private!"

There was a sudden silence and even the driver up front felt the tension through the divider before the back seat and him. The car took another turn and finally Kyoya sat up straighter than before, his lips parting to speak. "You said that we have a mutual respect that we both must apprehend, correct?"

After clearing her throat, Chikako responded with an abrupt nod.

"Then you should respect me by not yelling at me like a child."

She bit her lip. "Then don't call me a child, if-!"

"I'm not calling _you_ a child; I'm saying that you refer to _me_ as such. You speak to me as if I am some idiotic toddler with glasses who needs a stern talking to every time I speak my mind!" His voice was crisp and clear, the consonants almost being spat at Chikako. She could feel the pinch of his words grazing her skin as he snapped at her, and deep down, a part of her knew she deserved this. He continued, "I'm through with the two of us yelling back and forth and never really getting anything done. I'm through with ignoring the fact that we aren't simple friends, but a married couple, as well. We have different rules we must abide by and I think that's the point of the honeymoon. To learn what those rules are and how we're going to tolerate each other for the rest of our lives."

The word, "tolerate" seemed more accurate than Chikako cared to acknowledge. Her fire was down to a dim flicker as she nodded. Her face felt red, her stomach churned, and she had a strange overwhelming urge to cry. _We're going to _tolerate_ each other…for the rest of our lives…_ She swallowed her urge and turned away to look out the window. Thinking this was another act of defiance, Kyoya snapped, "Did you even hear anything I just sai-?!"

"Yes," she growled, loudly, adding in a softer, breaking voice, "I-I heard."

The crackling of her words closed Kyoya's angry mouth. "You're crying."

"No, believe it or not, I am actually not crying, Kyoya," she retorted. "I'm just… overwhelmed and maybe I wanted to forget that we were married and _tolerating_ each other." She coughed out the words like water down her wind pipe.

There was a short moment before Kyoya reached over and touched her hand. She didn't look back, although she did flinch a little at his touch, surprised by how close he was at that moment. "Perhaps 'tolerate' was the wrong word?"

"No, it was the right word." In her head, Chikako added, _and that's why I'm so hurt._ She shook her head and feigned a smile as she stared down at his black cladded knees, avoiding his face. "You're right; we absolutely should spend this vacation learning to…to tolerate each other." Laughing, humorously she added, with a feistier tone, "Which will be a challenge within itself since we are two very insufferable human beings."

Kyoya chuckled. "At least we're well-bred."

The implication was just as mocking as every thought Chikako had ever had whenever their parents would discuss her and Kyoya's engagement. _They're well-bred so they're well suited._ That meant nothing, but no one cared for her opinion. It was nice to know her fiancé and now husband had been rolling his mental eyes at the faulty logic as smiled up at him just as the car stopped and driver announced that they had arrived at their destination. Kyoya inclined his head toward the door. "Insufferable ladies first."

* * *

**A/N: So, though I doubt anyone will object, the next few chapters will be a little fluffier than Book One chapters were. As always, though, I am hungry for your opinions and criticisms on my plot lines and writing! Please review or send me a PM and let me know what you thought of the chapter :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The train ride had been longer than Chikako had liked. Kyoya had been on the phone the entire time doing God knows what, and she had tried to do many things that she later realized required silence, like reading and thinking. Sighing, she snatched a notebook from her purse and a pen from Kyoya's breast pocket before standing up. He mouthed, _Where are you going?_

Out loud, she answered, "To the dining car. You're being obnoxious."

He rolled his eyes, dug through his coat pocket, and handed her a few pounds to pay for a snack. She felt like a child as she accepted the money and scurried away. When she was out of sight, she slowed her gait and sighed. The dining car was completely empty, save for the bored waiter at the bar, leaning against the back counter and texting on his smartphone. Chikako slowly sat herself down in the first booth and formed a pillow for her head with her arms. Burying her face into her sleeves, she breathed in the scent of Kyoya's new cologne. It had spilled in her suitcase. After drying out her garments, she had yelled at him for a) putting it in the wrong suitcase, and b) not storing it in a plastic bag like she had told him to do. This had then invoked a larger argument about why Chikako had needed to change her clothes at all. The train was colder than the car. The car had been messy. This. That. Arguing, bickering, and quarrelling rows.

She let out a soft groan of exhaustion and turned her head to the side to breathe in fresher air. _I'm so pathetic,_ she thought, bitterly as she sat up and stretched her arms in front of her. She glanced over to the bar to notice the young waiter looking back at her, eyebrow cocked, curiously. "You want anything?" he asked with a thick Scottish accent.

Chikako nodded and sat up straight. "Water, thanks."

He chuckled. "You look like you'll be needing more than just water."

A tired smirk tugged at her lips. "Then add ice," she purred.

He snorted and pocketed his phone. Walking over to the sink, he filled up a tumbler and plopped three ice cubes into the glass. "So, are you an addict or somethin'?"

Chikako took a deep breath. "To alcohol? No, I just would rather keep a clear head," she murmured. In her head, she added, _I'm also underage._

He nodded, tossing a towel over his shoulder with a rugged flourish, and he brought the drink over to her. She smiled, picking up the glass, and raised it in a mock toast. "Cheers, mate."

As she chugged it down, the ice gave her shivers, waking her up a bit. It wasn't enough though. She swirled the remaining cubes in the tumbler, mesmerized by how they clinked against the sides.

The young man slid into the seat across from her, hands folded on the table. "Now tell me, lass, why would a pretty girl like yourself look so sad?"

She giggled. "You're a flirt."

He smirked, leaning forward. "Only with young ladies as tragically beautiful as yourself."

She looked down into her glass. "Well, I suppose the 'tragic' part is true."

"And why is that, love?"

She looked up at him and knew that face. It wasn't a caring expression. It was a sly, sneaky, only-charming-until-you-want-me expression. It was oozing with deceit and something inside her suggested that he would only say what she wanted to hear. And as terrified as she was to admit it, he reminded her of Jake.

She held up her left hand and her wedding ring glinted in the overhead light. "I'm married."

The bartender laughed, jumping up. "Ack! Always my luck."

She traced her finger around the rim of the glass. "Sorry to disappoint." Her voice was low and apathetic now. She was so tired. It was as if the weight of everything from the past year was dropped from the sky and was now crushing into her stomach. She wanted to scream, cry, and sleep all at once. Her chin found its sorry way back to her propped up hand.

The young man was back at his bar, but still curiously looking over at her. After a moment, he said, "Married, huh? You don't look too happy about that, I take it?"

She shook her head, half-heartedly. "No, no, I am, I mean, I should be, it's just…it gets difficult."

He leaned against the back counter. "How old are ya?"

Startled by the question, she sat up. "What?"

"How old are ya, I said. You can't be more than eighteen. Though, I have heard you all age slower and won't give us wrinkly Scots the secret. Greedy bastards," he added with a playful wink.

She smiled. "I'm old enough to know that you don't need an answer to that question unless it's under eighteen."

He chuckled. "Is it?"

She gave him a judgmental smirk.

He shrugged and pretended to be scrubbing the counter with his rag. "I'm just wondering why someone as young as you look would be married and already unhappy."

"Well, it was arranged, but that's not completely why I'm unhappy," she answered, honestly.

"Why was it arranged? If you don't mind my askin'?"

"Tradition and for our families' companies. It's all rather complicated when I think about it and it just makes my head hurt." She sighed. "On second thought, scratch the water. I'll take a cuba libre."

He shrugged, starting on her drink. He twirled the rum bottle for show, but she wasn't looking. "If I was in an arranged marriage, I think I'd die."

"Well, you weren't bred the way I was," she murmured, robotically. She had rehearsed this come-back over and over before.

He chortled. "Bred? Makes ya sound like a show dog."

She smirked, ironically. "Well, that is what I feel like sometimes."

"Where are ya from?" he asked, casually.

"Japan."

"No shit," he murmured. "I meant, we are ya livin' these days?"

She chuckled and looked up at him, repeating herself, "Japan. I am a blue-blooded Japanese aristocrat, actually." She blinked and sat up straighter, startled by how blunt she had been with this stranger.

"Well, your English is spot on, same as your accent. Aristocrat, huh?" he muttered, stirring up her rum and coke mix. "Sounds fanciful. If you don't mind my sayin', though, miss," he looked her way and winked. "You don't look too fanciful right now."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled out a few bucks. "Shut up and give me my drink," she purred. They traded off, drink for a tip, and that was the end of their conversation, for, at that moment, the door from the adjoining car peeled open and Kyoya stroll through. The bartender glanced from Chikako to her husband before retreating to his post. Chikako blinked, surprised. When their eyes met, he relaxed, slightly.

"Kako," he greeted her in English. "Sorry I was rude earlier, but we can't ignore our business forever." He nodded at the glass in her hand. "What are you drinking?"

She pressed her lips together. "Soda. With lime, to…wake me up."

He narrowed his eyes and switched to Japanese. "Looks a bit dark for just soda, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes, answering back in her own native tongue, "Don't get too excited, Kyoya, I'm just-"

"You're underage, Chikako."

She glared at him and pushed the drink his way. "Do _you_ want it, then? _You_ can drink."

He sighed and shook his head. "No, thank you, but I will get your money back."

She scoffed. "No, don't do that, he worked hard on this."

"It's rum and coke," Kyoya snapped back. "It's hardly lobster thermidor."

Chikako stood up, snatched up the glass, and walked over to the young bartender. "I'm sorry," she said in English. "My husband is a stickler when it comes to alcohol."

He smiled at her, sympathetically as he took back the drink. "It's alright; I understand. Would you like anythin' else?"

She took a deep breath, gave him the smallest smile she could, and shook her head. "No, but thank you. For the drink and for listening to me whine."

"Anytime. It's what bartenders do. Have a lovely day, miss." He glanced over at Kyoya and nodded. "Sir."

Kyoya gave him a courteous smile. After standing, he and Chikako left the car and a confused bartender, shaking his head. Kyoya's grin vanished when they were back in their cabin. "Since when have you been the alcohol type?"

"And since when have you been the snitch type?" Chikako countered as they settled into their seats.

"Snitch? You have to be joking, Chikako," Kyoya scoffed, pulling his laptop case over and rummaging for his cellphone. "I'm just trying to look out for you. It's supposed to be my job as your husband, and may I say, you are making that extraordinarily difficult."

"Well, that's my job as your wife, I guess: never let you grow bored or comfortable," she quipped.

He sighed. "Can't you be boring once in a while?" he griped, rolling his eyes harshly.

She shrugged. "I'm sure I could, but I've never given it a try."

"Well, perhaps you should," he grumbled, typing out an email on his smartphone.

Chikako watched him for a few moments in the lingering silence. "And, perhaps you should give it a rest."

"A rest?" he echoed, looking up from his phone. "A rest from what, exactly?"

"From acting like I'm a constant nuisance when I'm not; you easily lose your patience around me because you feel entitled to a short fuse. If I'm short fused, you can be too, at least, that's what I assume you think to yourself. Everyone else expects you to be cool, calm, collected, and professional. I expect nothing of you and thus you give me nothing, in a matter of speaking." She paused. "Would it be so wrong of me to ask you to do the same? Expect nothing from _me_ as well? Or, at the very least, treat me like an equal. Just for this one silly little honeymoon?"

"Well, you have the silly part right," he mused.

She scoffed, loudly. "You were the one who pushed this damn vacation!"

He shook his head, but held his tongue.

Chikako closed her astonishment mouth, crossed her arms over her chest, and thumped back against her seat. She clucked her tongue at him and rolled her eyes. "Your _father_ pushed this damn vacation, I take it."

Kyoya was silent. After a while, he murmured, "The trip will be short."

She glared and turned away from him to look out the window, sighing, "It better be."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Tell me what you think so far, but nothing's really happening besides them fighting :P If you have thoughts or rants, I would love to hear them so don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The castle was breathtaking. Chikako grinned as she stepped out of the car and onto the pebbled pathway. The driver was balancing all of their bags on his shoulders while the couple glided up to the front. The host was smiling at them in front of the doors, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion when he saw how far apart they were from each other. Kyoya reached out to hold Chikako's hand to prevent further suspicion or detection of any unhappiness, and, since she was still in awe of her gorgeous surroundings, her fingers curled around his, slowly and instinctively. Still clasping his palm, she pointed up at the rolling hills behind the servants' quarters.

"Look at the clouds!" she exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" They overshadowed the green pastures as they rolled across a sea of endless blue. It was so peaceful, so silent, and not a plane in sight. She took a deep breath, sighing out, "This place is wonderful. Let's move here."

"We haven't even been here for two minutes, and you're already decidedly Scottish?" Kyoya teased, his right hand still holding hers and the other in his left pocket.

"Yes!" she laughed, feeling uncontrollably giddy. The light-hearted air reflected in her heart.

Kyoya pulled her toward the front, trying to keep her from stopping to gawk at the scenery. She scurried to match his pace, and as they walked up to the front steps, she suddenly noticed they were holding hands. She took a deep breath and dropped his grasp. He glanced over at her quickly before the massive doors creaked open to reveal the decorative foyer, the grandiose staircase covered in flower petals.

Chikako went rigid as she was reminded where she was (her honeymoon), especially when the host greeted them with a cheerful, "Welcome, newlyweds!"

The well-bred manners were unsheathed like silent weapons, and the couple grinned as charmingly as they had been taught to. They laced their fingers through the other's, robotically, perfectly rehearsed for the show. Kyoya spoke first. "Good afternoon. My name is Kyoya Ootori-Akiyoshi, and this is my wife, Chikako."

The host was a massive man in a dark suit and navy tie. Chikako would have guessed his age to be late forties, but his eyes were full of youth, like a child readying for an adventure in his own backyard. She couldn't help but sustain an honest smirk in his presence, jealous of his effortless joy. He smacked his hands together, gleefully. "Yes, yes, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ootori-Akiyoshi! I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here at Duns Castle. Your room is the honeymoon suite, naturally, and you will find your itinerary there."

Kyoya bowed. "Thank you, and I hope we enjoy our stay, as well."

The host smiled and directed them toward the inner lobby. Near the front desk stood a slender, brown-headed girl with golden eyes. She wore a thin smile. Behind the desk stood a plump, happy old woman with a nametag that read, _Winnie Winslow. _ "Miss Winslow will supply you with your room key and will be able to assist you with anything else you may need during your stay here."

Chikako held out her hand to the host, graciously. "Thank you so much for your magnificent hospitality," she purred, her English rolling off her tongue like music.

He kissed her knuckles, politely. "It's my pleasure, miss." He winked at Kyoya, adding, "Better hold on to her 'fore she's stolen, laddie!"

Kyoya and Chikako gave each other ironic, wary smiles. "Yes sir," Kyoya answered, stiffly.

They wandered away from the bubby host who turned back toward his office, the golden eyed girl following close behind. She glanced over her shoulder at Chikako, and the two stared at the other before Kyoya pulled his wife away. He leaned toward her and murmured, "Do you know that woman?"

Chikako could remember a vague expression, conversation, toss of vindictive hair, but she couldn't place a name to the face. She shook her head. "No. She was just… very pretty."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, I suppose she was." Their conversation ended there as they picked up their room keys (vintage metal mechanisms) and headed to the third floor via a quaint cage elevator. Chikako smirked at the buttons, each shaped like a fleur-de-lis. "I love this place," she breathed.

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes, I think I've heard this before."

Chikako hesitated before blurting out, "Good job."

Kyoya's eyes flitted her way, but he remained silent. She could feel his smug pride, though, and she let out a loud sigh as they arrived at their floor. "Just, don't let the praise go to your big head, Glasses."

They walked out and into the royally decorated hallway as Kyoya murmured, "Glasses? That's a new one."

Chikako ignored him as she scrutinized each portrait of the castle's previous owners. Nostalgia surrounded her like perfume, and she breathed it in, slowly, deeply, jealous of all of the history in these halls. The mustiness of Duns Castle swirled with the warmth of fires passed. She took another moment to embrace her surroundings before following Kyoya to their room.

It was a luxuriously red chamber, walls plastered in symbols and swirls. Their bags were already by the door, and the bed was made up with fresh sheets. A pair of square double doors opened up to a stone balcony lined with orange pansies. Kyoya glanced over at her, but she was already heading to the doors to get a better view. "How long are we staying?" she asked, briefly.

"Depends," Kyoya answered. He knew his father would jump at the chance to control the new company. He didn't want the sly man to get too comfortable.

Chikako turned, scrunching up her face. "Why don't we take it day by day?"

He shook his head. "We'll start with three days."

She scoffed, but let it go as she faced the rolling Scottish hills once more. "Fine," she murmured. "I suppose I could put up with you for three days."

* * *

Not even three hours later, though, the two were in another fight, or as Kyoya kept referring to it as, "a spirited debate". This infuriated Chikako even more, and she threw up her hands in frustration. "Why can't you ever admit that you are participating in a confrontational and semi-chaotic activity? Like a _fight_?"

"A fight is a physical act, Chikako," Kyoya retorted. "We are not hitting, biting, nor kicking each other in any sort of abusive way."

"Yet," Chikako growled.

Kyoya sighed. "I just thought that it would be easier for the club to function without us if we continued the organization of its clients and its financial issues over the internet each night. We could have the days to ourselves-"

"Do you even know the definition of a 'vacation'?" she snapped.

You didn't even want to go on this vacation! I practically had to twist your arm," Kyoya argued.

Chikako groaned. "I just wanted to go home after it all! This is going to be the worst three days of my life!"

"Why can't you just be grateful-?!"

"G-Grateful-? Oh, yes, you are so right, dear, sweet, Kyo-chan," Chikako began, her voice oozing with bitter sarcasm. "I should be kissing your feet and basking in the rays of my good fortune. Who need psychological well-being, which was stolen by kidnappers and thieves who threw me into a darkened closet from which I had to escape on my own—who needs security like that when I have an apathetic, rich husband who flies me to Scotland to play with numbers and yell at me? You're right, Kyoya, I don't have any reason to be upset at all! I'm just a silly, ignorant, spoiled little brat!"

There was a lingering silence. Within this moment, Kyoya quietly inched his way over to his upset wife. "You're crying again," he murmured after the silence had peaked.

She coughed out one good sob, momentarily abandoning her previous reservation. "I hate this. This isn't me at all."

Kyoya pressed his lips together. "Would you like help when we get back home?" he asked, very carefully.

Chikako's breath quivered as she shook her head. "No," she exhaled. "No, I just… I need time. Besides, that wouldn't be the best publicity for the Ootori-Akiyoshi corporation, you know?"

"Hm," Kyoya agreed. "So, this is how we plan to end every fight, I take it? With tears?" he teased.

Chikako winked. "You said 'fight'."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a child."

She shrugged. "You're a bad loser. So what if I used a few tears to win?"

He pursed his lips, which was his polite equivalent of sticking out his tongue. Trying not to flaunt her victory, Chikako cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Could we order room service tonight instead of going down to their kitchen? I took a look at the menu and the food looks divine, but I'm more in the mood for dinner in bed."

A little confused about how the chain of events had just unfolded, Kyoya nodded and walked toward the end table where the menu and phone lay. "What would you like?"

Chikako pursed her lips together and looked over, unconsciously resting her chin on his shoulder. "How about something spicy?"

He pulled back and turned to face her, a slightly surprised look on his face. "What would you suggest? I doubt they have any Indian food." He paused. "Well, I mean, whatever you consider _real_ Indian food to be."

Chikako smirked and rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha," she mocked. "I suggested that because it's your favorite taste. Right?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

She continued, "I've upset you more times today than I can count on one hand, or even twenty hands, and, while you have done the same to me, I feel this trip has made up for it."

He scoffed. "So, you're going to bribe me with food to even the score?"

Chikako leaned back into her heels, one leg locked and the other set in front of her. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, skeptically. "Is this not a good plan? Are boys really deeper than their stomachs? Have I been lied to all these years when hundreds if not thousands of traditional old women have been telling me to learn how to cook right for that 'perfect man' because if he loves my dumplings, he's bound to love me?"

"With that logic, you would be doomed."

"I can cook!" Chikako yelled.

Kyoya nodded, chuckling. "I'm sure you can, but, just to be safe…" He pursed his lips and a soft smile tugged at his mouth before he reached for the phone and dialed room service. "Yes, I'll have a large plate of clootie dumplings-"

Chikako stuck out her tongue, playfully.

Kyoya continued his order with, "…and a serving of burnt cream for dessert, please."

"Burnt cream?" Chikako asked when he had hung up. "What's that?"

He put the menu back on the end table and turned to face her, while explaining, "It's a lot like crème brulée."

"Why did you order that?" Chikako demanded. "That's not spicy."

He looked down into her eyes and, although he was no longer smirking, she could see a slight smile in his gaze. "No, but it is sweet."

* * *

**A/N: Spring Break's coming up and I was going to post this on my birthday (which was Monday) but I never got the time. Just turned 18! So excited to go out into the world and do adult things! Like vote and buy snuggies off of ****infomercials. Haha, so I'm probably not going to get to posting the next chapter because of break, or who knows, maybe it will rain a lot and I'll have time to write. (Have I ever thank you guys for your awesome patience with my lunatic writing schedule? If not, THANK YOU.) Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a LOVELY BEAUTIFUL review! ;) Let me know what you think of my style, too, and my writing choices with diction and such. I would love to hear y'all's opinions on things like that too! Thanks so much, and I'll see you next time I update :) 3**

**~Kit Koko**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kyoya combed back his hair as Chikako turned the page of her novel. She was required to read an English book called 1984 for her study abroad program. "How is Big Brother?" Kyoya teased as he adjusted his tie. For some reason, he could never get it to look quite right.

Chikako sat up straight. "Still watching," she answered with a wink. She was perched on the deep scarlet armchair rest by the French doors.

"Well, don't give too much away. You're farther ahead than I am," he remarked with a pinch of disdain. He wasn't used to being second best, and, when it came to English comprehension paired with Chikako, he was always rewarded mere silver over gold. He crossed the room to the side table where a thick, expensive watch lay. Sliding the accessory onto his wrist, he glanced into the mirror and thoughtlessly added, "You should fix your hair."

Chikako lowered her book, slowly, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing in particular. It's rather plain-looking, though."

She rolled her eyes and tossed her book onto the mirroring armchair as she slowly stood up. "It isn't going to be a very formal dinner, Kyoya. I don't need to look absolutely perfect. Ordinarily stunning will suffice, I'm sure."

He shrugged, riddling through Chikako's jewelry box. "Try wearing your ruby pendant."

She scoffed, teasing, "Are you a fashion consultant, now?"

He tossed her an exhausted look to which she simply smirked. She walked over and took the necklace from him. She held it up to the light and felt the red reflection tickle her collarbone. Pursing her lips, she said, "It is pretty, but I prefer the blue."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would have guessed you would have gone for the most ostentatious pick. Red is wild, blue is plain, and you are certainly not plain."

She blushed and turned away, appalled at how deeply her cheeks were flushed red. "I guess you're right," she muttered.

Kyoya let out a short cough of surprise. "Really? That's a new one," he joked as Chikako struggled with her necklace.

She flipped her hair, indignantly. "Shut up and help me with this clasp."

She felt the tension of the room stir as her husband's feet paced the floor behind her, and she shuttered at the cool touch of his fingers on the nape of her neck. "What are these family friends like, these 'Huffingtons'?" he asked, casually. Chikako heard to click of the chain and spun around so fast that Kyoya's fingers remained frozen near her cheeks.

"Very wealthy and heads of a few highly acclaimed history museums that feature all things Mesopotamian. It's really rather fascinating. Unless you're well versed in your ancient history, ask them more questions than you normally would about the Indus River Valley, which they are also fascinated by. Pretend you know nothing of history; they adore feeling intellectually superior. I learned to hold my tongue at a young age when I received a verbal lashing about my 'grotesque disrespect and ignorance'," she explained, rolling her eyes at the end for good measure.

Kyoya found himself smiling at the idea of a young Chikako being scolded for exactly who she grew up to be anyways: strong, stubborn, and outlandishly outspoken. Chikako's frown remained as she idly straightened Kyoya's tie. Her dress barely hit the floor, the white fabric flooding out to gray toward the bottom. Kyoya looked over her shoulder, through the mirror, and at the back of Chikako's head, thinking as Chikako continued to fix his suit and murmur to herself, "Perhaps I could wear a hairclip? Or curl my hair…? No, of course not. I don't have the time to curl my hair, but a clip could work. Something bold but classy. I think I have a feather clip…"

Kyoya backed away from her. "Do what you like with your hair. Leave it down, put it up, I don't care. Whatever you decide to do, though, you'll have to hurry. We're going to be late."

Chikako turned to her jewelry box, her lips firmly pressed together as she hunted for her feather hairclip. "They speak English, you know."

Kyoya nodded, standing up straighter. "I know."

She smiled, sweetly, a dark undertone beneath her voice. "Then tell me we will be late in _English_."

He sighed, but his expression smoothed over as he repeated the remark in English. Chikako smirked. "Very good, and I'll try to hurry." She raked a brush through her hair and clipped the feather into the strands behind her ear. She turned to her husband and smiled. "Better?"

"The picture of loveliness," he recited in the same tone of voice he displayed in front of his clients at the Host Club.

"Thank you, dear," Chikako mocked. "Now quit acting like you're a host and remember that you are now a _husband_."

* * *

A tall white woman in an appallingly bright dress flamboyantly greeted Chikako with a kiss on the cheek, exclaiming, "Darling! Darling!" in English.

Chikako grinned. "Aunt Maggie!"

"Sweetheart, I haven't seen you since you were a cute little middle schooler and now look at you! All grown up and married to such a _dashing_ young man!" the woman added with a wink at Kyoya.

He smiled, sweetly, and nodded his head. "Thank you very much, ma'am."

She gasped, dramatically. "Oh darling, you flatter me! Don't ever call me anything less than Aunt Maggie! I'm your family too, now!"

Kyoya nodded again and murmured to Chikako, "I thought they were family friends."

Chikako grasped his hand, affectionately. "They are, but Aunt Maggie is practically inherited family with the number of visits I paid her when I was younger."

Aunt Maggie grinned. "Oh so true, sweetie!" she cooed.

"Now come into the parlor. Mr. Huffington is dying to meet you, Kyoya! Oh and your English is excellent!" she flounced away, her wildly curly hair bobbing around her shoulders.

Kyoya and Chikako followed behind, slowly, so he could lean down and whisper, "Mr. Huffington is called…Uncle?"

Chikako murmured back, "I refer to him as simply 'Mr. Huffington'. He and Aunt Maggie are only happily married in public."

Kyoya nodded. "And you and I are-?"

Chikako stopped walking and stretched her toes up so she could kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "Happily married, of course. Our arranged married worked out serendipitously and we've had a wonderful honeymoon. We can't wait to go to America to study and, if it does come up, the Host Club is a society that strives to-"

"Create respectable young gentlemen out of this generation of muck, dishonesty, and cruelty," Kyoya said, professionally.

Chikako blinked. "That's a good slogan."

"Thank you," he whispered to her as they walked into the tearoom where Aunt Maggie was sitting on a violet armchair with a black Persian cat on her lap. On the chair beside her sat Mr. Huffington, bald in a tweed suit and cigarette in hand. He narrowed his eyes but smiled at Chikako.

"Chikako, welcome," he greeted her, standing up. "Please sit."

Kyoya advanced to shake Mr. Huffington's hand. Mr. Huffington cleared his throat, loudly. "Good evening, Mr. Ootori."

"_Akiyoshi_," Chikako interjected. When the Huffingtons gave her a look, she added, "We combined our names for the purpose of the company. It's Ootori-Akiyoshi."

"Ah, wonderful, splendid, splendid!" Aunt Maggie exclaimed so loudly that her cat jumped off her lap and fled the room. "Now sit, our maid will serve the tea, and we can catch up! Please Kyoya, tell me all about yourself! You go to school with Chikako, yes? That must be marvelously romantic!"

He and Chikako sat together on the loveseat facing the two armchairs. Kyoya chuckled. "Our attending the same school is very convenient."

Chikako giggled in such a light-hearted way that Kyoya didn't recognize that it was his wife next to him. Was this smiling young girl her true self or was it just another rouse? "We tutor each other sometimes. He's remarkable at just about everything, it seems," she gushed, adding a small cringe as if out of jealously. Her acting skills never ceased to impress Kyoya. "I'm only good at English."

He took her hand, playing along with the façade. "Oh, don't put yourself down like that! Languages are difficult and yet look how wonderfully talented you are."

Chikako smiled, sweetly, and looked away, as if embarrassed. "Oh, well, thank you, dear." The nickname tasted like a raw onion but Kyoya kissed her cheek for show, regardless.

Aunt Maggie squealed with delight. "Oh Chikako, you are lucky!" she sighed, loudly, adding, wistfully, "I remember those days…being young and so in love!"

Mr. Huffington cleared his throat, disapprovingly. "Well I think it's nonsense to be so happy this early in the game, 'ole chap. Be extremely careful with your emotions or you'll end up hurting yourselves unproductively. Marriage is a time-old _business_ tradition, mind you, and therefore-"

Aunt Maggie groaned. "Oh darling, you are such a downer! I love their enthusiasm!"

Chikako giggled in the same strangely giddy manner. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Huffington, but I disagree! Business doesn't always have to be so gray! Marriage is colorful and if it is business as well…you can see where I'm going."

He huffed and nodded.

A tall and thin young woman in a gray skirt filed into the room with a tray of sandwiches and behind her came of shorter girl, still relatively thin in the same uniform with a tray of tea cups. The staff seemed well trained and very stylish in dress and stature.

When Chikako openly commented about this, Aunt Maggie grinned and gaily responded with, "It's my strong belief that a wealthy person's life should be classy and well-composed all around from dressing the part, oneself, to fashioning one's company and staff in similarly fabulous garb, don't you agree, dear Chi?"

Chikako giggled. "You've always had a wonderfully stylish philosophy in life, Aunt Maggie."

Aunt Maggie smiled wider. "But you agree, don't you, darling?

"How could I not, sweet Maggie?" Chikako exclaimed.

Mr. Huffington chuckled and leaned forward toward Kyoya. "Don't you dare let her near your wallet for such frivolous purposes, dear boy."

Kyoya gave a hearty and obviously forced laugh—obvious to Chikako, that is. "I'll certainly keep a sharp eye on her," he assured Mr. Huffington, leaning toward Chikako.

She took the hint and hugged his arm, tossing him a dazzling smile. "Don't worry, Kyoya, I'll be nothing but an angel!"

He chuckled and leaned down toward her ear to whisper, "How ironic."

She pinched his arm, subtly, and he grimaced while the Huffingtons ate their snacks.

* * *

Around seven, they sat down in the dining room for dinner. Mr. Huffington quizzed Kyoya on his own company while Aunt Maggie complained about never being invited to Chikako's wedding. "It wasn't in my control, Aunt Maggie," Chikako explained. "My mother handled all the invitations."

Aunt Maggie sighed. "Oh, well, your mother hasn't always felt fuzzy toward the Huffington family. I'm just happy I've gotten to meet your fabulously handsome husband," she added with a wink.

Chikako smiled. "I was rather lucky to marry such a dashing young man."

Kyoya smiled, mid-sentence, but continued his conversation with Mr. Huffington. "I don't think the Japanese trade with that business is truly depleting as you say."

Mr. Huffington cleared his throat. "Well, while I might agree with you in certain areas of business, the primary route…"

It was becoming very heated and Chikako bit her lower lip in concern. Picking up her glass as if to take a sip, she casually pinched Kyoya's forearm. He pressed his lips together in slight annoyance, but smiled, softly, and leaned toward his wife. "Yes, dear?" he murmured with a slightly strained tone.

"Oh nothing, sweetie, nothing," she chucked. "My fingers slipped. So, Aunt Maggie, what's the new museum going to look like?"

She waved her hand and surprised Chikako with, "Oh who cares? Let's talk about your marriage!"

Chikako blinked a few more times than she meant too, surprised. "I-I…well…w-what would you like to hear about, Aunt Maggie?"

They paused as they were served their meals and bowed their heads. The Huffingtons were Catholic, mostly because of Aunt Maggie, who went on in prayer, thanking various saints for various blessings for almost five minutes. When she finished, they dug into their salads first, beginning the parade of meals. Aunt Maggie grinned. "So, how many children do you expect?"

Kyoya tried his best to not choke on his lettuce. Chikako failed, coughing loudly until her throat was clear. "Uh, I haven't really-"

Kyoya smiled, serenely, and spoke up. "No matter the number, we can financially support as many as Chikako desires. We will require a boy as an heir of course-"

Chikako sat straighter, and retorted, "We will try for character quality, dear, not gender. I mean, look at me," she added with a distinguished smirk.

Aunt Maggie laughed and applauded. "Good show, Chi, I love your ambitious fire!"

Mr. Huffington harrumphed. "I rather like Kyoya's notion about a male heir, actually. Less emotionally unpredictable."

Chikako clenched her jaw. "Really? Because if I recall correctly, the vast majority of the wars and massacres have been violently generated by the _men_ in power."

Aunt Maggie cleared her throat. "So, what number are you thinking, deary? I know you'd want at least one girl, right, Chi?"

Chikako took a cleansing breath. "I would, I suppose, but Kyoya and I have a business to run, Aunt Maggie; this isn't the time to be thinking about children, wouldn't you agree, Kyoya?"

He nodded, quickly. "Speaking of the company…"

Aunt Maggie scoffed. "No more business talk! What was your wedding like?"

Chikako's smile thinned as she remembered the way her stomach spun as she stood there in her wedding dress. "It was wonderfully beautiful," she breathed, fully aware that Kyoya was staring at her. "Everything was perfect and Kyoya was the perfect gentleman."

He blinked after a moment of comprehension and smiled, softly, obviously faked.

Chikako continued. "To be quite frank, Aunt Maggie, Kyoya's been lovely—I've always been the problem," she chuckled.

Mr. Huffington smiled at that. "That's what I've always liked about you, Chi. You never make it easy. I bet this lad here had to really work for it."

Chikako nodded. "He still does."

Aunt Maggie smirked, warmly. "Don't forget it goes both ways, deary. He deserves hard work, too."

Kyoya subtly nudged his wife and she tossed him a glare. "Don't expect too much," she grumbled.

Dessert was served with tea. The night never ended, it seemed. Chikako knew that if she smiled for one minute longer, she would explode. Kyoya didn't seem to notice as he enjoyed his crème brulée and chatted about British politics. His English was improving greatly by the hour. He corrected his own grammar every now and then quite smoothly and always with a winning smile. The Huffingtons adored him and Aunt Maggie couldn't shut up about how "lucky" Chikako was.

Chikako looked over at her husband. "Eh, he's not too bad, I guess."

Kyoya glanced over at her, smiling very professionally, and the two continued their dinner conversations. The night was a breeze up to the dessert chit-chats. Chikako barely spoke, ravishing her taste buds with the richest tiramisu she had ever had. They were back in the parlor with coffee, tea, and sweets galore. Chikako and Kyoya were squished together on the loveseat so Kyoya put his arm around his wife, loosely, and continued to talk politics with Mr. Huffington. His English was strained by now and these subtle slip-ups indicated to Chikako that he was tired.

After finishing her cake, she set her plate down on the coffee table in front of her and let out a soft yawn. Kyoya took the hint and rose to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry, but it appears that my wife has been over exhausted by the night, isn't that right, love?"

She leaned against Kyoya and gave their hosts a weak smile. "I am growing rather tired. Thank you so much for the delicious meal and delightful dinner conversation." She gave Aunt Maggie a big hug and Kyoya shook both their hands, respectfully.

"I am so happy that you have gotten a happy ending, Chickie," Aunt Maggie whispered to Chikako. "Kyoya is a wonderful man for you and you are much better off than…well…"

She meant Jake, and Chikako felt a pinch in her chest at the implication. She felt tears drown in her eyes, but, as always, she forced a smile and tried to pass the tears off as signs of her joy and not her gut-wrenching betrayal. "Thank you," she murmured.

She turned to see Kyoya smirking, hand outstretched. She felt some invisible force shove her toward him despite her hesitation and she could have sworn it was the Lady of Fate. Kyoya grasped onto her hand and they were soon in their car outside of the magnificent, museum-like house. As soon as the driver put up the divider screen and started the engine, the two let go of each other's hands. Chikako's fingers tingled from the touch and an overwhelming anxiety boiled up from her stomach and into her throat. She took a deep breath and looked over at her husband who was on his smart phone, booking appointments, replying to emails, and working on other general business dealings.

With her lips pressed together, Chikako looked back into her lap. A curiosity burned into her brain as she fingered the hem of her dress. The words Aunt Maggie had murmured to her echoed in her mind like a dripping faucet in an empty gymnasium. _"I'm so happy you got a happy ending…Kyoya is so much better for you…than…than…"_ Chikako felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked over at Kyoya for another moment.

Feeling eyes on him, Kyoya put down his phone looked up to find Chikako inches from his face. She made her way to his side of the backseat. Her eyelids were fluttering, cautiously. He felt himself lean into her as she whispered, "I just want to try something…"

She closed her eyes, hand gently touching his face and lips touching his. When she pulled back an inch, her eyes remained closed and she waited. Then she felt Kyoya lean in again and kiss her back. A hand slid around her waist and she had to scoot closer to fit her body into his arms. Both her hands were holding his jaw as if she was falling from a cliff and he was the only thing that could keep her suspended in the air forever.

He pulled back for a breath and Chikako's hands fell to his chest as she rested her forehead against his, still grasping for support. He opened his eyes. "What was that…?" he murmured, thoughtlessly.

"An experiment," Chikako mumbled.

"Testing what, exactly?" Kyoya sounded annoyed, but he didn't back away, still holding her in place.

She opened her eyes now too and searched his gaze for something. She didn't know what she was looking for; she was hoping that whatever it was would find her first. She didn't think she had any more strength to search. "I…I'm just thinking."

"You have a strange way of expressing your thought process," he mumbled.

She ignored his comment as she focused on her careful breathing. The darkness of the car made her mind flashback to the darkness of Jake's pantry. The dizziness of the night brought back the nauseating tingle the drug used to have on her. She swallowed her anxiety, trying to stop the shaking. Kyoya pulled back to look at her as she swayed, overwhelmed by the most tangible feeling of attraction she had ever felt since Jake. Thankfully, Kyoya's gentle hand on her waist was nothing like Jake's hungry grip. Kyoya's curious kiss had been foreign compared to Jake's controlling lips that forever haunted Chikako's blurry and yet vivid memory of him.

"You're paling," she heard Kyoya whisper. He sounded like he was across an empty room, his words echoing off a massive cathedral ceiling and floating back to her ears.

Telling herself to stay awake, to not sink down in the darkness again, she fell back into her own seat, but her hand grasped Kyoya's. He was her lifeline as they drove back to their hotel and, for the first time, she was okay with it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, warily, as if his brain was desperately trying to cover up the worry in his heart.

She nodded and laid her head back against the leather. "When am I not?" she muttered, cheekily.

"Too often," she heard him confess.

Her weak smirk fell. "I will be okay. Not tonight, but…one day."

There was a long pause. Chikako and Kyoya looked over at each other, simultaneously, and she saw a smile on his lips. "Then I'll wait."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but rapping up senior year hasn't been the piece of cake I thought it was going to be. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter and, as always, feedback is MORE than appreciated! :) Review, review, review, my lovelies!**

**~Kit Koko**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kyoya snapped his suitcase shut and looked over at Chikako who was starting to pack her fourth bag. He sighed and hoisted himself up onto the bed, fluidly. "How in the world do you have that many things to pack when you came to London with nothing?"

Chikako took a deep breath. She was in sweat pants and a brown flannel shirt, despite Kyoya's differing judgment that she should at least wear makeup to keep up appearances. He was almost no better than her mother. Almost. Chikako had comprised to change on the plane before they landed, but for the long flight home, she was determined to be comfortable after the most traumatizing experience of her life. She turned to her husband. "I only arrived with nothing because I had been kidnapped, you ignorant moron," she growled, her voice laced with acid. "Or had you forgotten?"

"I remember," Kyoya scoffed. "But, that doesn't even begin to defend your shopping binge."

With a loud growl, she stomped over to the dresser and unloaded her undergarments in an attempt to embarrass him, but it was no use. Kyoya was impervious to silly things like that, apparently. "What are you going to do with all those clothes when we return home?

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Wear them?" she retorted, hotly.

"I highly doubt that even _you_ can wear all those clothes with your others still lingering in your closet. Where will you put them? A box? A swamp? Inside a black hole? Or would you prefer I buy you a planet?" Kyoya snapped, reluctantly helping his wife pack. He started on the drawer next to her where scarves were, subtly avoiding her current task.

"Oh calm down, _darling_," Chikako purred, mawkishly. She shoved him out of the way. "You're too rough with these. One hundred percent silk and satin garments are in here."

He moved to the vanity and started to shove her makeup cluttering the surface into a bag. "I'll need to pay more for all these extra carry-ons and checked bags."

"Oh, now, that I am sincerely sorry for," Chikako confessed. Every now and then, the ridiculous effort Kyoya put into their relationship surfaced enough for her to notice and she would soften at its recognition. "The shopping here was too good to pass up, that's all."

He rolled his eyes and finished packing up Chikako's last bag. She smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Excellent. Our plane leaves in an hour," Kyoya murmured, snatching their tickets off the end table."

"What would you have done if I hadn't finished in time?" Chikako wondered aloud.

"We would have left whatever you hadn't packed. You don't really need any of this extra crap, do you?"

She bit back her materialistic answer, but was coming up short of a lie, so she stayed silent.

Outside their doorway, a bellhop waited with a baggage cart. After loading it up and setting out to the lobby, Chikako grasped onto Kyoya's hand. The hallway seemed more open and sinister than their room had been. No lock on a door protected her in this long strip of four walls and numerous doorways. Kyoya seemed to understand, although not pleasantly, as he gripped her hand, aversely, and lead her to the elevator. He was rushing to make their plane, so he missed the grateful smirk on Chikako's face.

At checkout, the young golden-eyed girl was standing in for old Mrs. Winslow. She stared at Chikako, as if the two were old enemies. Kyoya handed her their room keys, thoughtlessly when the bellhop cleared his throat across the foyer, obviously expecting a tip. Kyoya left his wife, grumbling about how rude and self-entitled these commoners could be.

The girl blinked, as if returning from some horrifying reverie. "Chi-Chi."

Chikako, startled, murmured, "What?"

The girl smirked almost cat like. "You're Jake's girlfriend. Well, not anymore, huh?"

"Who are you, again?" Chikako asked.

"Hannah," she answered, curtly. "I was Randy's girlfriend." Before Chikako could say anything vindictive, Hannah reiterated with great emphasis the word, "was".

Chikako shut her mouth. There was a pause as she glanced back at Kyoya across the room, still arguing about money with the bellhop. The host of the castle had come out of his office to mediate. She turned back to Hannah and leaned forward to whisper, "So…you know-?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "About the kidnapping? Yeah, actually, but it's not because I had anything to do with it, believe me. Randy was always kind of a arse but I only recently got the self-esteem to dump that-" She paused and cleared her throat. "Anyways, I see it didn't work since you're…" she trailed off, uncomfortably, looking toward Kyoya.

Chikako followed her gaze and whispered, "Married. Yeah."

There was a pause and Hannah looked back at her. "So, you love this new guy?"

Chikako smiled, tightly. "No offense, but that really isn't any of your business. I barely know you and besides, you're just the help."

Hannah blinked, her face going blank. "Right," she mumbled. "W-We'll send you the bill. H-Have a n-nice flight."

Chikako felt a sharp pang of regret, but too proud to apologize, she stuck up her nose, nodded, and walked back over to her husband. This snooty façade was her life now and she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

* * *

The feeling of regret seemed to sew her lips closed the entire drive to the airport. While waiting at their gate, Kyoya lazily draped his arms across the backs of the chairs, brushing the nape of Chikako's neck. She felt flinched, but remained silent. He pressed his lips together, studying her profile for a while, before finally asking her a question that, while lost in guilt, Chikako completely missed.

"Chi-chan."

She furrowed her brow and blinked out of her storming mind. "Do you think I'm a simple spoiled child or a dreadfully horrid human being?" she blurted out.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, but didn't move from his position. There was a moment where they sat there, the question lingering in the air. Carefully, he wondered aloud, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind," she murmured. "It's nothing."

Usually, that would have been the extent of her husband's curiosity, but he persisted, sitting up a bit. "Why do you ask, Chikako?" he repeated.

Licking her lips, she looked up at him. "I was very rude to that receptionist. I didn't use to be this terrible to people before returning to Japan. In fact, I used to be quite sweet. Not deliciously sweet, mind you, but enough to get by." She paused and looked down at her lap. "Why am I suddenly back to being as sour and cold-hearted as y-" She stopped and quickly continued, "-others as young and rich as we are."

Understanding full well what she truly meant to say, Kyoya noted, "I don't really believe we are sour, cold, and cruel."

"I never said cruel," she muttered. There was a knowing pause, so she added, "But I did imply it…"

Kyoya's gaze softened a bit. "We are not cruel or cold or sour because we are rich and elite. We are cruel, cold, and sour because we are human. We are also sweet because we are human. The rich have more opportunities to be cold, naturally, and the common may have more opportunities to be kind, but that does not mean that either group of people lacks the capacity to attain either attribution." He pressed his lips together in thought. "If it helps your inner battle with yourself-"

"Oh come off it, I'm not battling myself or any such nonsense, I'm just…thinking, is all."

"-_if_ it helps," Kyoya continued. "I think you are more often sweet than you intend to be." He wrinkled up his nose. "And you know how I feel about sweet things."

She smirked in spite of herself. "Thank you."

He sat back again and shrugged. "It wasn't much of a compliment, but," he smiled at her, "you're welcome."

"Attention passengers, gate E13 is now boarding. Attention, gate E13 is now boarding," a voice overhead announced.

Kyoya sat up again, bending over to collect their things. Chikako rubbed her eyes and stood up with him. "Did you sleep well last night?" she asked, casually.

"Not particularly," he murmured, shuffling between people to get to the checkpoint.

"Why don't you nap on the plane, then?"

"Because planes, even first class, are uncomfortable. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since I left Japan." They were ushered to the front of the line as first class boarded. They flashed their passports and were directed toward the shuttle. "My bed at home is a special memory foam that was constructed by several renown chiropractors to provide maximum support and comfort. Needless to say, these hotel beds are nothing close to such a mattress."

Chikako took a quick breath before smiling, softly, and saying, "I can't wait to try it out."

Kyoya faltered a bit, yet quickly revived his gait. "Right." On the short ride to the plane, they stood in silence. It wasn't until they were finally seated that Kyoya asked, "Where would you like to stay until our home is constructed?"

Chikako raised her eyebrows. "We have a home being constructed?"

"Not yet. You're the architect, correct?"

She let out a short, surprised laugh. "I-I guess so."

He smirked. "Although, we'll have to discuss style in a more formal manner because, while you're Versailles-styled mansion is quaint-"

She scoffed. "Quaint?"

"-it isn't exactly a _modern_ abode."

She sighed and sat back in her seat. "But don't you like the whimsical, historical feel to my mansion-?"

"No, not particularly," he interrupted.

"You're an absolute ass," she snapped, turning away from him toward the window.

The seatbelt light above them flashed, but Chikako ignored it. Kyoya reached over to do it for her when he saw a stewardess on her way down the aisle. Chikako glared and slapped his hand away. "I am fully capable of buckling my own seatbelt, thank you very much." After clicking it across her abdomen, she continued, "I adore a house that seems to bring back so much history, so much poetry…"

"Then we can have a summer home with all those qualities," Kyoya compromised, "but could we please just go with a simplistic approach for our primary residence?"

It was then that it occurred to Chikako that Kyoya wanted to model their new home, at least the interior, after his own business-like house. He wanted to feel comfortable at their new home and, after all he had down for her, she pondered whether she would let him win this one battle. "I'll think about it," she murmured, even though she had mentally conceded for the simple design.

Kyoya sighed. "Thank you." There was a pause as the flight attendant announced that they would be taking off in a short while. The safety video began to screen on the massive TVs as Chikako dug through her bag for a book.

"Just wait until we're in the air," Kyoya muttered.

"No," she snapped back. "I'm bored."

"You grow bored very easily."

"It's because I have a restless mind. I must be stimulated as often as possible. It's the sign of a genius, you know, but that isn't much of a surprise."

"Of course not."

Chikako narrowed her eyes. "I sense sarcasm in your voice, Mr. Ootori."

"And I sense arrogance in yours, Mrs. Ootori."

Trying not to blush, Chikako retorted, "That's Mrs. Ootori-_Akiyoshi_."

Kyoya sat back in his seat, putting his arms behind his head as the plane began to rumble beneath them. "Ah yes, the hyphen always eludes me."

She pressed her lips together in a long frown and flipped open her book to her marker. "Like I said," she grumbled. "Absolute _ass_."

"Would you please stop insulting me every chance you get?"

"Now that's nonsense," Chikako purred. She leaned her face toward him and kissed his cheek. "I pass up plenty of prime-insulting-moments to spare your pride."

He took a deep breath and inclined his head toward the aisle as the plane leveled out. The seatbelt sign shut off and Kyoya's ears started to pop. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. He drew out two sticks and offered one to his wife. She accepted and they chewed in peace.

"Kyoya."

"Hm?"

"I… Remember when I…kissed you? In the car after the visit to the Huffingtons?"

Kyoya glanced over at Chikako out of the corner of his eye. "Yes."

Chikako searched his face for something to change as she spoke. "What did…I mean, did you…feel anything?"

He raised his eyebrows.

She glared. "And don't say something cute like you felt me kissing you or I swear I will knock you out right here and now on this flight."

Kyoya cracked a small smile at that and his eyes flitted from Chikako to his hands and back. "Why do you ask?"

Sitting back in her seat, she sighed and said, "Because…I did."

"You did…what?"

"I felt something, you idiot. I…" She swallowed. "I liked it."

There was a short pause and Chikako never remembered her heart beating this fast with Jake or her hands shaking so subtly when she sat next to him. With Jake, it was as if she could never be close enough, but with Kyoya, she felt energized just by sitting a few inches away from him. So, when they had kissed like that, it was like lightning. She had been on pins and needles ever since, just begging for the thunder.

Kyoya turned toward her and leaned in, smirking like he was keeping a secret from her. "Really?" he breathed. "You liked kissing an _ass?_"

She tried her best to suppress a smile by pressing her lips together, but failed. She put her hand to her mouth to hide her amusement and carefully replied, "Well, you weren't acting as rude then as you are now, so…"

He chuckled and leaned forward to retrieve his laptop from beneath his seat. "Of course I wasn't," he answered, vaguely.

Suddenly, Chikako blurted out, "Thank you, by the way."

He continued setting up his computer. "For what?"

"For…coming to get me yourself. For whisking me away from all that horror and giving me some time to rest. Primarily, for putting up with my idiosyncrasies. You really have been a good sport and I don't think I have given you much credit."

He glanced over at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, although I'm sure you will, but that kidnapping must have done your ego some good. You've been more grateful to me in the last few days than you have in the last year and a half."

She sighed and looked out her window at the passing clouds. She couldn't even see the ground anymore, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to anytime soon. "It was just…humbling," she murmured, but mentally, she added, _It isn't every day that you find out you were deeply in love with someone who was set on hurting you. _

He had broken her heart in the worst way possible—he had made her fall out of love. She had clung so desperately to who he was and what he stood for and yet, he had betray that memory. A life with Kyoya had once felt like a reluctant choice. It was actually starting to sound tempting, now, and that was what angered her. Jake had once promised her a forever and now she didn't even want another minute with him.

Kyoya looked down the aisle and then back at his wife. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Chikako. Are you okay?"

She tore her eyes away from the vast blue out her window and turned to face the swirling ocean of chocolate brown that was staring into her soul. She took a deep breath and lowered her shield a bit, long enough to murmur, "No."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying my best to work on the next one; it's just a very busy summer. I'm going to college in the fall and I'm really excited! If I have any readers in college that have wisdom they would like to share PLEASE PM me! :D Also, remember to review this chapter (let me know what you think of the story, writing, character portrayal, etc.) and stay tuned! **

**~Kit Koko**


End file.
